My Path Is Hidden From Me
by GoWashTheLights
Summary: Eomer learns at a young age the value of accepting change. After his parents are killed, he is adopted by his Uncle Theoden, the King, and is forced to leave his old life - and his friend, Jim - behind. Years later, his unexpected banishment forces him to find his place, and along the way, he once again finds Jim in his life. Slash pairing. LOTS of battles ahead!
1. Chapter One

**Author Note:** Well, here's another one for you, a bit new for me, since I've never written for Lord of the Rings. As listed, this is a SLIGHT crossover fic, in the sense that Jim isn't the Captain, but his personality is nearly the same (refined for LOTR standards). I hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Star Trek, Lord of the Rings, its characters, etc.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Young Eomer was a soldier. His father had personally trained him, and encouraged him endlessly after the more difficult of sparring sessions. He'd been taught to have a courageous heart, fearless against any enemy who dared intrude on their home.

Now that it was actually happening, Eomer neither felt courageous or fearless. Tears splashed down his cheeks as he sobbed into his father's chest. "Papa..." The man who'd never left his side was now dead, having been slain right before his eyes. The orc responsible had spared the child's life for reasons unknown; That didn't matter to Eomer. He'd sooner have died, and return to his father's arms, than live without him.

"Emi! Emi!"

Eomer's head shot up. Fresh panic coursed through him as his baby sister, only three years old, ran out from the safety of their home. The battle was still alive an earshot away; Eomer knew that the other orcs wouldn't show the same mercy previously given. "Eowyn, sister..." He murmured. He scooped her into his tired arms, and hurried back inside. "You have to stay hidden. Is Mother awake?"

Eowyn looked up at him with her big eyes. She took his hand, and led him into their bedroom. The sight stilled Eomer's frame. He'd realized it would happen, but his aching heart hadn't accepted it before. Their mother had burst through the front door, giving hushed warning of the attack, and already fatally injured. Eomund hadn't even had time to tend his wife before hurrying out, clad in armor. Eomer had tried his best, but for a boy of seven years, he couldn't do much. He'd made Eowyn stay behind, to sing to Mother until the monsters went away.

"Emi, you are crying?" His sister was asking, reaching upward.

It was her voice that brought him from despair. Eomer crouched down, and let her wipe away the tears he hadn't realized were there. "It's all right, Wynni. We need to go now, understand? Can you be brave for me? And quiet?" He pressed one finger to his lips.

She copied him. "Are the monsters outside?" She whispered.

He nodded, and nearly spoke again when the door flew open. Eomer's heart nearly flew from his chest, when he heard, "Eomer! Thank goodness you're okay!"

It was Jim. He was exhausted, filthy, and bruised, but he was alive! He hurried over and embraced Eomer tightly, choking back a sob. "I saw your Father outside...I thought you were taken."

"No," Eomer whispered. "Are you hurt? Your mother, is she...?" He couldn't finish the awful thought.

Jim shook his head against Eomer's shoulder. "No, she's okay." He finally pulled away, leaving their hands entwined. "We have to go. Your Uncle arrived to defend us, and he's looking for you. The battle is won, for now."

Nodding, Eomer hoisted his sister onto his back. "Up we go, Wynni, to see Uncle Theoden."

Jim lead the way, with his grip tight against Eomer's arm. When they reached the end of the town, they found the King sitting anxiously on horseback. The older man's brow softened at the sight of the three children. He cantered his horse forward, and breathed in relief. "You made it safely."

Eomer first helped Eowyn up into her Uncle's arms. He looked at the man a moment, then at Jim. "He's taking me from here."

Jim smiled tiredly, and nodded. "Yes. Don't worry about me, Eomer."

"I - " Eomer began, knowing time was short. "I'll visit you, okay? Please, be safe!" They hugged a final time, and then Eomer grasped his Uncle's hand to be lifted onto the saddle. As the horse galloped away, Eomer glanced back and Jim, and watched his friend wave.

* * *

Theoden had taken his second bite when he noticed the child at his left. "Eomer, my son. Please eat, and regain your strength."

Eomer blinked. He straightened in his chair, and nodded. "Yes, Uncle."

Across the table, Theodred - nine years Eomer's senior - cleared his throat. "Are you ill, little brother?"

Eomer glanced up at him sadly. "Not ill. I miss my friend." His gaze moved directly over to Theoden. "My friend, Jim. Is he safe?"

The King regarded him with regretful eyes. Three days had passed since the attack, and under protection of the King's guard, the survivors had been relocated. He'd meant to tell Eomer once the families had made it safely to other plains. As he explained this, he noticed the crestfallen expression cross the boy's face. "I am sorry, my child. Once I hear word of him, I won't hesitate in sending it to you."

Supper ended without another word. Eomer excused himself quietly, and shuffled up to his room. There, in the quiet solace, he let his tears fall at last. The next towns were days away from their old home, at least, leaving little hope for a reunion. Eomer cried into his pillow with the covers pulled over his head, the pain in his chest unbearable.

When there came a knock at the door, he hardly noticed. It wasn't until there was a comforting hand on his shoulder that he stilled. "Please..." He begged, but he wasn't sure for what. For company? Solitude?

The bed sunk against Theoden's weight. He turned Eomer to face him, and brought him into his arms. "My boy. You've suffered greatly, and I am sorry..."

"...I miss them so much..." He thought of his smiling, beautiful mother. His father, who'd been Eomer's entire life. His best friend since forever, Jim. All of them, out of his life in an instant. It wasn't fair, and he expressed that with forlorn to his Uncle.

Theoden nodded, stroking the boy's hair. "No, it is not. I miss them with all my heart. I...will never replace your noble, heroic father, but..."

Eomer listened carefully. His fist grasped the front on his Uncle's shirt, and he tried to stop his tears.

"I will watch you, in every growing step. I'll care for you as my own, and love you, if I may."

The boy nodded, with fresh tears replacing old ones.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author Note:** Another chapter! I've had them hiding in my documents for two weeks now...thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"You see much, Eomer, son of Eomund. _Too _much."

Eomer struggled in the guards' arms - his guard! - but a fist thumped painfully into his stomach. He barked and squirmed in protest, determined not to lose.

"You," Grima continued, "are banished forthwith from the Kingdom of Rohan, and all its domains, under pain of death."

The words were final, but not for Eomer. "You have no authority here," he spat. "Your orders mean nothing!" His vision blurred as he was struck again, and his knees began to buckle.

"Those orders do not come from me," Grima insisted in a low sneer. It comes from the King - he signed it this morning." He held up the parchment to Eomer's disbelieving eyes.

Eomer screamed all the way down the chambers. He tried to call for Eowyn, for his Uncle, but his cries went unresponsive. "Please," he begged the troops, "surely you cannot believe this! My King would not...my uncle would never..."

They stopped once they'd ventured outside, and to the edge of the fields. Eomer was released and ordered to give up his royal armor. He stared with betrayed eyes. "I am Third Marshal. I have earned my right to lead our people!"

"It has been revoked, Eomer. Remove your protective covering, and go, to live or die in the wilderness."

This was...beyond humiliation. Eomer kept his gaze averted as he shed each piece, and soon was left in tunic, pants, and his boots; He felt as bare as a newborn. His guards remained silent throughout, collecting each part as it clattered uselessly to the ground. They watched as Eomer turned bravely on his heel, then one cleared his throat and spoke. "Eomer, sire."

Eomer stopped, but he didn't look back. He wouldn't. The older man walked up to face him, and embraced him roughly. "Please be safe. You know where the towns lie; collect what you need before the people hear of this, and their hospitality becomes bare." He slipped a small coin purse into Eomer's hands, then pulled away to salute him.

Heart softened, Eomer returned it. "Fight valiantly. Look after my family, as I am ill-suited to do so myself." With a final nod, he began his trek away from home, and loved ones, still determined to find his way back somehow.

Four days of travel, in the best of times, could take its toll on a man. Even for one who'd stayed up for several, rainy nights in succession, watching for orcs in the surrounding darkness. Eomer had no weapon, no food, and no water this time around, and he feared the worst. He was certain he would find Gondor before long, but as another day passed, he began to doubt. To start a fire in the night was a death wish, so he sat with the cold as his company, wondering where he'd turned wrongly.

His body became sore and bruised, but more so was his heart. He couldn't understand his uncle's actions, and worried for his sister's safety. Grima was a slimy serpent, and knew how to bide his time. He vowed to return, under that same penalty of death, to seek vengeance should something happen to his sibling. _Please, Eowyn, forgive me. _

On the sixth day, when he was sure he couldn't bear another, Eomer's prayers were answered. He was half-delirious, and certain that the town before him was only a dream. His throbbing feet were happy to test the theory, and he was in awe when it surrounded him at last. The people eyed him cautiously, worriedly, and moved closer when he stumbled forward.

"It's the King's nephew," someone realized. Their voice sounded close, but muffled.

"So far from Rohan..."

"He looks ill."

A hand settled onto Eomer's shoulder. He looked at it, then at the man it belonged to. "I..." He began.

"Are you hurt, Marshal? Is there trouble?"

Eomer couldn't answer. His strength was gone, and he was falling to the ground, already unconscious.

* * *

Jim had just finished lunch when he heard the news. Eomer had literally stumbled into town, ridden with fever and exhaustion. He looked like death, they said, and Jim's heart plummeted. He wondered what had possessed his distant friend to travel this far from home, and hurried to the doctor's home. He knocked once, and waited on anxious feet for Willard to answer.

The elder man finally opened the door, and his frown softened in recognition. "Jim, child. What brings you here?"

"You're caring for the King's nephew?"

Willard's faded eyes blinked. "Yes, I am. What is it of your concern?" He asked, not unkindly.

"I..." Jim began. He suddenly wished he'd won just _one _of the countless arguments he'd fought with himself to visit Eomer. No one knew that a simple man like Jim would ever have been friends with royalty. "Could I...help, perhaps? I don't have anything to do."

After a moment, Willard nodded and let him pass by. The room was lowly lit with candles, and the curtains pulled closed for privacy. "He's very sick," the doctor motioned to the occupied bed. "Any time I try to give him something, he spits it back up in an awful mess."

Jim approached the fallen man slowly, quietly. His eyes were wide, and his heart seized. Eomer had grown into a large man with a broad frame, so different than the small child Jim had last seen. The serious brow, the full lips, the curls in his light hair...it was his Emi, without a doubt.

"Are you going to gawk, or help?" Willard snapped.

Jim nodded blankly, taking a seat at Eomer's side. He noticed the bowl of cool water on the table, and scooped out the towel inside. The sheen of Eomer's fevered face reflected against the light, so Jim was quick to wipe it away. Eomer lay still, save the uneven breaths rising in his chest.

"Has he been like this since you've had him?"

Willard tossed his head once. "He's worse, now. It'll only be so until it gets better, child. I can handle this, you know."

Jim glanced at him and chuckled. "I know, Will."

Nodding, Willard handed him an empty bucket from the floor. "Go out and fill this with fresh water, by the steps. Try and get him to drink, even if he tosses it back up."

Jim got to his feet, and did as instructed. All the while, his mind still wandered to the cause of Eomer's arrival. Did the King know his nephew had taken leave? Was there trouble in Rohan? Rumors had spread that the ruler himself was sick, but of what, no one was sure. Jim headed back inside and sat down next to the bed, dipping a provided cup into the sparkling water. He scooted closer and placed a hand under matted hair. Before he placed the cup to Eomer's dry lips, he leaned down and smiled.

"Eomer," he murmured. "Can you hear me? It's your old friend, Jim."

Jim was surprised to watch Eomer stir lightly. The man's eyelids fluttered briefly, and a deep sigh left him. He mumbled something incoherent before lying still again. Biting his lip, Jim eased a bit of water into Eomer's mouth. After a moment, Eomer frowned and groaned, pushing the cup away weakly. Jim waited patiently. "Eomer?"

Eomer's eyes were opening, blinking furiously. He tried erroneously to sit, and failed. His exhaustion dragged his body back down against the bed, and he stared at the ceiling.

Jim finally cleared his throat. "Emi?" He hadn't spoken the nickname aloud in years, but saying it now felt just as natural.

Eomer stiffened, and his gaze made its way slowly to Jim. He regarded Jim with an unreadable expression, opening and closing his mouth. Finally he rasped, "I...know your eyes..."

Jim nodded happily, but before he could answer, Eomer was out once more. Jim sighed and shook his head. "Well, it's a start."


	3. Chapter Three

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading this week!

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Jim visited Eomer the next three days in succession. He knew, from the looks of his townsmen, that they were curious of his sudden interest to the new arrival. Jim was only trying to do one thing - make up for lost time.

He'd never worked up the courage to make the travel to Edoras. Eomer had left Jim's life so quickly and completely, and it had been painful. That day, watching his best friend riding off to a better home, had saddened Jim immensely. Now, spending hours with him, caring for him, Jim couldn't catch it all fast enough. Seeing the hazel-eyed man, alive and healing, made Jim happy.

There was, however, one day that Jim nearly missed attendance. It began with him hearing of the discussion that had spread through greedy ears since early morning. Eomer had been banished, and he was being hunted for by the King's guard. Jim could see the doubt that the news caused people, and tried to insist it was a mistake. A rumor, nothing more.

They wouldn't hear reason. Jim tried to head over to Willard's, but he was continually stopped and interrogated. Some still wondered if he'd heard anything, and some questioned as to why Eomer seemed so important to his time.

"Are you in the King's favor?"

"Does the Nephew want something from us?"

"Do you...fancy him?"

Jim had scoffed and blushed at that. No, he did not, and that wasn't the real reason. It was no one's business what he did with his time; people were only concerned because it involved a royal. Jim was just a common man, after all. Finally he hurried through the doctor's door after knocking quickly. He felt flushed and frustrated, and both the elder man and Eomer noticed.

"Are you well, child?"

"Jim?"

Jim took a breath. "I'm fine. Everyone's been bothering me since sun up, and I couldn't get away from them."

Willard snorted. "You and I both. I've not had a moment's rest, and retired to answering questions through my closed window."

Jim took a seat in his usual spot, and noticed the gentle smirk on Eomer's lips. "What?" He murmured.

Eomer's eyes flicked to the doctor, who was walking into the other room. "More like yelling. He's been thundering around every second you're not here."

Jim patted his shoulder. "Well, I should stay more often."

Eomer sat back. His color had returned, and his hair, though always curled with a hint of roguishness, had been tamed. He still seemed frail, though, like something had been metaphorically broken inside. "This means you have heard the tales traveling amongst your people?"

A frown played at Jim's lips. "Yes, I heard, and I hope...that's all they are?"

Eomer's gaze darkened. "I'm uncertain if the King has sent someone to locate me - to see if anyone is hiding me, but I am banished, Jim. If the former is true, I must hasten my recovery; I don't wish any harm upon this town of yours."

Jim smiled this time. "Hardly mine. I migrated here, remember?"

Eomer was thoughtful, then nodded. "Yes, I do. Is your mother still with you? Others of our home?"

"Mother is with me. Unfortunately, no one else decided to stay, after a few years. Some died, too, from the strenuous journey here. That battle was too hard on such a little town." Jim's face had fallen.

In the silence, Eomer reached out and took Jim's hand. "I do not regret my life with my Uncle and siblings, but I do so in leaving you. I never knew where you'd gone, and in my raising, I was...overly-occupied in my use of time."

Jim smiled, squeezing his fingers. "It's okay, Eomer, both of our lives have been happy ones. I doubt, even if we'd stayed together, we wouldn't be bothering livestock or little girls."

An easy chuckle left Eomer, and he shook his head. "We were terrors, weren't we?"

"I dragged you along most of the time," Jim laughed. "I don't regret a single day."

They talked until the sun fell, and Willard was literally nudging Jim out the door. "This isn't an inn, boy! Go make yourself useful and care for your sweet mother!" The door slammed behind the young man, who only sighed and smiled. At least Willard cared for Eomer. Jim pressed his fingers to the wooden door, and smiled.

"Night, my Emi."

* * *

Two more days passed. Eomer woke with the early morning, finding Willard already mussing about in his books and remedies. Stretching, Eomer eased his covers off, and brought himself to careful feet. The doctor noticed immediately and hurried over, hands out as if to catch a child learning to walk. "Easy, sire."

Eomer smiled respectfully. "I have told you, healer, that you need not address me as such. I am no longer linked to my family."

Willard shook his head. "And I've told _you, _that blood is thicker than parchment. Whatever nonsense our King has officially issued, there is foul-play behind it. You are still a royal, and that will never change. The townsfolk have sadly failed to remember that detail."

"I am in your debt, sir. Had I not you, I would have surely died."

Willard looked him up and down warily. "You still look wrong. You feel light, and you've only just regained your appetite. Traveling into Gondor alone will be harmful, child."

Eomer knew it would be, but he had to leave. He expressed this to the doctor, and his concerns for the safety of the people. "I don't want any trouble, and my absence will ease that. Should anyone come inquiring, I will be long out of their hunt. Though..." He hesitated, pursing his lips.

Willard understood. "You need proper provisions. Means of travel, and I have that. I'm sure our Jim would be willing to supply those needs, as well - "

"N-No, please. Do not tell Jim of my departure. Act as though you yourself didn't know, that I stole the things you offer me now. It will sadden him to learn of this, but it's for the best."

Willard's wise eyes regarded him with compassion and mirth. "You're a sly one. Jim will see past it, for my ability to lie is shallow. If you go now, it's, as you say, better. I wish you well, Eomer, sire."

Few people were awake when Eomer set out. Something in them still recognized the sight before them, and stopped to give humble bows. Eomer nodded in response, his heart still full of gratitude for their kindness. He couldn't blame them for their confusion, for he himself was still in such a state. He only wished he could go back and sort it all out. See his darling sister and protect her.

He'd made it only ten minutes on horseback when he heard the tromping of another, behind him in the distance. Looking back, he noticed an unmistakable, golden-haired man in the brightening sunlight. He felt tempted to ride on, but he just couldn't. It wasn't fair already to Jim he hadn't said goodbye.

"Eomer! Wait, please!"

Eomer tugged on the reigns, and the horse whinnied at the arrival of its kind. His eyes were careful as he looked at Jim, who hopped off his horse with impressive speed. "Jim," he began, "I must go."

"You - " Jim stuttered. He looked angry - Eomer saw in Jim's eyes the same betrayal he'd felt the day of his banishment. "You're leaving without even telling me? You're still sick, and _hurt, _and this whole issue with the King isn't right!" Jim yelled, shaking his head. "He can't leave you like this. I didn't take him to you all those years ago just for him to banish you, like you're nothing. I did it because I - because you were my best friend. So you could be safe and_ loved,_ Eomer."

Eomer swallowed carefully, and took a deep breath. "Jim. I cannot argue with an official order. If I had, I would have died there, instead of coming here and seeing you again. I'm leaving to live a new life - isn't that enough?"

Jim gave a half-nod, then shook his head. "Could have told me, Eomer. I would have given you what you needed."

Eomer hesitated, then also dismounted and patted the satchel behind the saddle. "I have things, thanks to the healer. I'll be well, Jim, I can promise you that."

Jim nodded sadly. "I know. You're strong like that. That's why I...I always looked up to you. I never got the chance to tell you, but I thought you were brave, for overcoming what you had to. Losing your parents, leaving home...starting all over again. All I had to do was walk a little."

"You fought just as bravely, that day. I would have crumbled from fear, had you not guided me to safety. You've kept me company, as well, in this near week I've been here. I enjoyed every second in seeing you, old friend."

Jim blinked quickly, then cleared his throat. He turned, and took something from his mount. It was folded, dark blue fabric, but from the manner, Eomer could see that it was a tunic. "I want you to have this, to remind you of me, and of who you are. You're royalty, no matter what anyone says. Sire," he added, and bowed on one knee. He took Eomer's hand, and kissed it softly. "Please, be safe."

As soon as Jim's lips had left his skin, Eomer pulled the man to his feet. He took the sides of Jim's face, and kissed his forehead. When he stood back, he said, "You need not humble yourself, Jim. You are my friend and equal."

Jim nodded, and saluted him anyhow. His gaze was firm and proud, but glistening with the sadness of farewell. He watched Eomer hoist himself back up, and ride off over the plains.


	4. Chapter Four

Winona ate breakfast slowly, watching her son from the open window. Normally she had the cattle taken care of long before he rose, but she hadn't lifted a finger in two days. Jim had worked tirelessly, sun up to sun down, on their property and others'. He'd even apologized to her for being away from his chores so long.

Standing, Winona collected her dishes and washed them, then set them up to dry. She headed outside, with a cup of water, as it was already warm weather. "Jim," she called.

He glanced over, then patted the cow's head before walking over to meet her. "Morning, mother." He took the cup gratefully when offered.

She regarded him a moment, then sighed. Jim, do you remember what I told you, the evening we arrived here?"

Jim was smiling behind his drink. He lowered it and said, "We've traveled long to a new home, but that doesn't mean you get to sleep in tomorrow?"

She swatted at him lightly. "Funny. You woke up early, and set about doing your chores like nothing had changed."

Jim shrugged passively. "Nothing _had _changed, mother."

She could see it in his eyes, what she'd seen that day. "Not on the outside. I came out and sat you down, and took you in my arms. I told you that being sad is all right - it's a part of life. To be discouraged is something different, awful." Winona held the side of his face, and his expression softened lovingly.

"I'm fine, mother."

"No. You work too hard when you're discouraged. You're disappointed that your time with Eomer ended so quickly."

Jim shied away, and folded his arms. After a moment, he admitted, "Maybe...a little."

"Come in and talk, Jim. The chores can wait today."

They sat together at the table, as Jim hadn't even eaten his share. "I thought he'd want to stay. He'd be safe here, could start a new life, or figure out what happened at home. We'd still be friends..." He added quietly.

Winona took his free hand. "That, right there, is what I mean. You helped to care for him when others doubted. I heard everyone bothering you, and they questioned me, too. You are still friends, Him; he had to leave because this land is still a part of Rohan."

Jim swallowed painfully. "So is he. I only wish I'd..." _Kept in touch with you. Gone with you. Kept you here. _He wasn't sure what he wanted to say. His mother only nodded, and leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"It's all right, sweetheart. Why don't you take Scarlet for a ride? You haven't been out since Eomer left, and both of you have been restless. I'll clear your dishes for you."

Jim smiled and stood. "I think a ride out is what I need. Thank you, mother." He hugged her for a long moment, then headed outside. Poor Scarlet had been pacing around her stall for two days, well-cared for but wanting to run. She seemed happy when Jim led her out, and waited excitedly as her owner placed a saddle on her back. Jim nuzzled her for a minute, and patted her mane. "Good girl. Sorry I've neglected you, sweet girl. You ready to go?"

In response, she nudged him and whinnied. He laughed and hopped on, heading up the hilly grass behind their property. Their guard's Captain, Guthrie, had told him yesterday that orcs had been sighted on the border. Not many, and seemingly uninterested or unaware of the little town just a mile off. Jim thought briefly of Eomer, who had headed in that direction. He only prayed that his friend would be safe.

He clicked his tongue and aided Scarlet into a slow gait. Soon she reached a steady gallop, and the wind was flying past the both of them. Jim felt a weight leaving his shoulders, and he smiled widely as they pounded through the fields.

* * *

Eomer, once again, mentally thanked the healer for the weapon given as he skirted further through the rocky covering. The orcs trailing his path were close, and he'd heard them muttering something about more on the way. His mare nudged him gently, a quiet whine in her throat. He patted her nose and hushed her. "Shh, Elon, easy. Good girl."

The gurgling yip of their pursuers passed close by, and Eomer tried to still his beating heart as he inched along. It was night, but shadows flickered against the torchlight closing in. One with his skill might think it was easy to lead even a spooked horse, but it was _not._ Elon would lurch backward or forward, forcing her rider to tug at her reins. Her skittishness loosened the pebbles around them, startling her more. Her snorts and grunts were getting louder, and Eomer chanced to walk more quickly. The light behind them had passed, but the air sounded with feral cries.

Eomer left the harsh terrain near the Isen around mid-night. Tomorrow would be the third day of travel, but he was much more prepared. Still tired, he rested often, but he had food and water with him. Gondor was close, and Eomer looked forward to sleeping in peace. Two weeks, banished and nearly dying, had been too much on his shoulders. He missed Jim, too, and as he found a spot to nestle in the grassy plains, he thought of the golden-haired man.

His time with Jim had helped him remember of their childhood. They'd spent every passing day together, up until that last moment of goodbye. Eomer sighed as he stared up at the stars. He thought about strange things after that. Jim hadn't talked much about things other than work and his mother. He seemed lonely, and Eomer wondered if Jim hadn't found someone. A good wife to bear children, to support him in his difficult and best times. Jim had grown into a handsome man, and it was hard to believe with his striking features, that he was alone.

Eomer hadn't bothered with many relationships. He'd busied his time as Third Marshal, following his brother wherever needs be. Theodred had been absent when Eomer had left his home, out scouting orc activity that only seemed to be getting worse. He was sorry he hadn't had a chance to say farewell to his beloved brother. He was sorry for it all.

Eomer settled into his warm blanket and drifted off to sleep, with the troubled thoughts still nagging at his mind. It seemed he'd only been asleep for minutes when he heard heavy footfalls in the distance. He sat up immediately, but didn't run - he could see horses heading past him, with the front rider wielding a flag for Rohan. Jumping to his feet, he called, "Rohirrim! Riders, halt your company!"

Miraculously, some did. Others rode on, which confused Eomer. He watched them a moment, but his attention turned as the remaining soldiers approached him. "Eomer," the front man called, "is that you, brother?"

Theodred. "Oh, thank the gods you are here, Theodred!" Eomer answered happily. He opened his arms as his elder sibling rushed to him, and they embraced tightly. "I am glad to see you well."

Theodred pulled back, looking incredulous. "What brings you to these dangerous parts? Do you not realize there are orcs infesting this area?"

Eomer nodded. "Yes, I was pursued for a time by them, but not now. I...have ill news to share of why I am here."

Theodred's gaze faltered. He looked up at the two men who had come with him. "Go ahead. Isen needs our aid, and I swiftly follow behind you." He watched them head out, then turned back. "Brother, you look terrible. What's happened? Are you hurt? Or, is it...father?"

Eomer sighed. "He is worse than when you left. I believe that Grima has poisoned his mind. The King sent out an order of banishment for me. I take it you've not returned home and heard of this," he commented.

Theodred shook his head. "No. Orcs have been gathering in Mordor, and they've traveled all the way to Isengard and its borders. There is a fighting going there, which is where I and my men were heading when you called out."

Eomer collected his small camp and tucked it into the saddle bag. "I will go with you. We may talk later, but now the Isen calls us to defend it."

Theodred regarded him proudly, and sadly. "Eomer. My father loves you, and I know in my heart that this is a mistake. When this is over, we'll go home together, and sort this out."

Eomer mounted Elon and nodded. "Yes. I will be glad to have your defense at my side, now and after."

* * *

There were soldiers from Gondor who joined in not long after Eomer and Theodred's arrival. Bodies already lay scattered on the grass, both friend and enemy, darkening the land with spilled blood. A fire had broken out near the walls, and a sea of orcs washed over the men and horses.

Theodred unsheathed his weapon and dismounted. "Keep your horse here with mine. We will need them for the journey back. Fight hard and wisely, and remember everything I've taught you, Eomer. Be safe," he called, and hurried off.

Eomer took a deep breath. The marsh was close and it was beginning to rain; many would lose should they venture onto the slippery land. He noticed a clumped formation of soldiers trying to weaken the barricade, and began there. He swung his sword wide and managed to take the head of several orcs. The others were trampled underneath, crying out for help. More appeared as Eomer turned, and he nearly was run through by manic beasts intent on defending their stolen land.

Suddenly something pulled on his hair, and he cried out in pain. He was tossed against the wall, his head smacked loudly from the brick. He groaned as a giant, slimy hand strangled him, and he looked up into the eyes of one of the big ones. It snarled and spit at him through yellowed teeth, and tightened its grip. Eomer felt like his eyes were going to leave their sockets, and swung weakly with his sword. He finally managed to slice the hand intent on ending his life, and the creature shrieked wildly. Eomer, unable to catch his breath, still drove his weapon through and twisted. The orc shuddered, gurgled, and fell to its knees, dead before it hit the grass.

Eomer collapsed, too, staggering through a gasp and holding his throat tenderly. He felt dizzy and sick, taking in the smoke-filled air. When he'd recovered enough, he stood and searched for his brother. Any enemy who got in his way was promptly ended, and Eomer felt the fiery blaze of battle take hold of him. He reached the marsh and found his brother on an island, fighting valiantly.

He looked more than tired. Eomer had always known his brother to surge on ahead, no matter how much energy he'd already spent. On orc, even bigger than the one Eomer had killed, fought the Second Marshal with ease. The rain fell heavily now, and just as Eomer had predicted, the ground was soft and to Theodred's disadvantage. Eomer tromped into the water, shivering at the immediate cold washing over him.

Snarling startled him from behind. He turned just in time to see a desperate minion leap at him, and the two were plummeting into the water before Eomer could blink. He struggled blindly and cried out mutely as he felt something clamp down on his shoulder. He pushed and shoved until the weight had lifted, and he swam onward toward the island. When he popped his head above the murky water, choking, he was unprepared for the sight he now witnessed.

Eomer faced him, wide eyed and still. The monstrous orc stood behind him, and protruding from the human's chest was a spear. The orc twisted sharply, and Theodred's face contorted under the pain. He fell to his knees, and then onto his side, and remained there.

A strange howl left Eomer's lips. He managed to climb onto the soaked ground, but as he pulled himself up his foot gave out from underneath. The pain in his ankle was nothing, compared to what he felt over his fallen brother. Sword in hand, he charged right at the giant and stabbed through his heart with speed he'd never experienced before. The orc yelped, but wasn't nearly shocked enough at the injury. Eomer withdrew and kicked his good foot out, knocking the orc to the ground. He stabbed it, again and again, numb to the blood splashing up onto his arms and face. He brought his weapon down a final time, though his enemy was long dead, and left it there.

Heaving, he stumbled backward and hurried to Theodred's side. Eomer knew, from the weak, wet cough, and blood spilled over Theodred's lips, that it was over. "No...brother, no..."

Theordred reached up to touch his face. "Eomer...child, all is well."

_"No," _Eomer growled fiercely. Hot tears fell down his cheeks, onto Theodred's trembling fingers. He took his brother's hand and grasped it tightly. "I'm taking you home. We're going _home, _like you said we would. I cannot bear to leave you here to die. You'll see your father again, I promise you - "

"Eomer," Theodred breathed defiantly. His brow furrowed tiredly, and he shook his head. "I am glad to have you...at my side now." He coughed harshly, and gave a stuttering gasp. "On my death, you will be welcomed home, Eomer. I love you so, child, as does my father."

The sound of someone sloshing through water tore Eomer's eyes from his brother's. It wasn't an orc, as he'd feared, but Grimbold. The older man looked battered, and horrified at the image before him. "My Theodred..."

Theodred looked up at him. "How...is the battle? Have we the upper hand?"

Grimbold fell to his knees. "My boy. Yes, the fighting ceases now, and the orcs are retreating. As are the surviving men, off to their homes to recover. Do you wish to be taken home?"

Theodred shook his head. "No. Bury my men and I here, as remembrance of the sacrifice made today."

The man nodded, and removed his cloak. He folded it, and placed the dry part under Theodred's head. He looked at Eomer, and took his uninjured shoulder in his strong hands. "This was not in vain. The King's son will forever be named a hero for Rohan. You may be at peace, knowing you've been at his side in these final moments."

Eomer nodded weakly. His eyes were back on the dying man before him, and he began to cry. He rested his head against Theodred's shoulder, and held his hand, until it finally fell limp in his fingers.

Hours went by. Eomer sat on the island long after Grimbold had left him, waiting for the grief to pass. His heart ached and he wanted to take it out, to never feel this pain again. Another of his family was gone, and he felt he could never be happy again. He mourned for his uncle, who had no idea that his only child was gone forever. Trembling from the cold, Eomer wiped at his swollen eyes and finally stood. He had to go back and let the King know, even if it meant his own death. It would be sweet to him now, as long as he could serve the ruler one last time. He trudged grimly through the water, which had gone even colder due to the downpour.

When he returned to the walls, he found a rescue company moving through the injured and miserable soldiers. The orcs remaining were all dead, and Eomer hoped they would be burned. He wondered who the party belonged to, until he saw a familiar face. Standing next to Elon under the trees, where she'd been left, was Jim. He seemed to be comforting both her and Theodred's horse, who was visibly uneasy. Eomer limped up to him, and Jim turned at the sound of his footsteps.

Jim's blue eyes went wide. "Eomer! Oh, thank God you're alive! Are you injured?" He looked Eomer over, and saw the blood still drying on his shoulder. "You are, and you're soaking wet! You'll catch your death like that, let me get you dry clothes."

Eomer sighed. "Death would be welcome, Jim. I've spent the last hours with my brother, who has died." His voice broke on the word, and fresh tears sprung into his eyes. The pain in his heart was revived, and he clutched at his chest. "Oh, Jim, I...can't believe he's gone...!"

Jim hugged him tightly. "Shh, sweet Eomer. You fought so bravely, and so did he." He ran his hand over Eomer's tangled, sopping hair, and talked softly to him. When he'd ridden out with Guthrie to help the soldiers here, he'd never expected Eomer to be present. Now, knowing that some of the men were from Rohan, it made sense. His heart broke for his friend as he listened to his quiet sobs. "I'm here for you, Emi. I'm right here."

After a few minutes had passed, Eomer pull away. "Thank you, Jim. Firstly, for coming to our aid, and for your comforting words. My heart is lifted in seeing you again, so soon."

Jim smiled at him and nodded. "Of course. We're going to take the survivors back to our home to recover, before they return to theirs. Where is your brother? He'll go with us, to be buried in his home."

Eomer shook his head. "No. He will remain here, as was his final wish. I will go without him, and pray his body will rest peacefully in these forsaken lands." He frowned bitterly.

Jim turned to Elon, and rummaged through the pack tied to her saddle. He immediately found the tunic he'd given Eomer and smiled. It was dry and protected from the rain. "Let me tend to your shoulder, and then put this on. Sit down, okay? Rest a bit."

Eomer couldn't help the small smile on his lips. He nodded and took the shirt, sitting cross-legged on the grass. Jim had supplies in the bag he carried, and pulled out wrapping and a cloth. He soaked it with the water canteen, and sat next to Eomer. "Let me see. Are these...teeth marks? Did an orc _bite _you?" He looked disgusted.

Eomer nodded. "Yes."

Jim shook his head as he cleaned it. "Makes my stomach turn. Forget the rain, I hope you don't fall ill from the disease those beasts carry."

Eomer smiled at him. "If I begin to act like a wild animal and my skin turns grey, I'm sure we'll know then," he muttered. He listened to Jim's laughter, and his heavy heart skipped a beat at the sound. He was quiet again as Jim finished bandaging the wound, then he placed the garment over his shivering body. It was soft and carried a clean, calming scent. Eomer stood and rummaged through his pack, finding a pair of spare trousers. "I believe I will change into these as well."

Jim nodded, and took the reins of Theodred's horse. "I'll leave you some privacy. Hand me your boots, too, so your feet aren't as miserable. Here," he added. He removed his own boots, and his socks, and handed them up to Eomer. "They'll keep your warm until we reach the Eastfold."

"Jim...I - "

"It's okay, Eomer. You need them more than I do. Hand me your boots."

Hesitantly, Eomer did so, and gratefully took the dry items. "Thank you, Jim. I'm so thankful to all you've done."

Jim looked back for a long moment. He moved closer and brought Eomer into his arms. "You're welcome, Emi." He pulled away, but kept his hands on Eomer's shoulders. He looked over at the men wandering about, and finally took a deep breath. He turned back, and quickly placed a single kiss on Eomer's lips.

It was over before Eomer could react properly. Jim stepped away and took the reins he'd been holding before, and walked away with the horse. Eomer stood there for a long time, fingers over his mouth and heart beating unevenly in confusion.


	5. Chapter Five

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

"Jim, may I inquire something?"

The company had just reached the town, with the injured sent to Willard's for attention. Jim had guided Eomer to his house, and now dismounted. "Of course."

Eomer hesitated shyly. "I...was going to ask if the healer might have lodging, but he has an occupied night ahead."

Jim looked at him in the darkness, glad for it to hide his blush. "You'll stay with me. I insist," he added before Eomer could even open his mouth. He settled the horses in and walked to the front door, where he was immediately ambushed by a tight hug. "Mother - "

"I'm glad you're safe," she whispered. It was quiet and calm, but fierce with love. "Are you hurt?"

Jim shook his head when he was released. "No, mother, but..." He looked over. "Eomer is. I'm going to run to Willard's for supplies - will you help me dress the wound when I come back? He needs to sleep and food, too."

Winona looked over Jim's shoulder, and smiled. She waved her hand forward and allowed Eomer to pass. "Come, sire. We will tend to you now."

Eomer nodded, and took a seat when it was offered. He watched as Jim gave him a smile, then hurried out into the night. In the quiet home, Eomer sighed and let his shoulders droop. "Thank you, kind lady. You and your son, and your town, have been too good to me."

Winona pulled up a chair next to him. "You're welcome. Where are you injured?" She watched as Eomer pointed to his shoulder. "Well, remove your shirt, then. Please," she added respectfully.

Eomer did so, and winced. His wound ached now, and had bled through. He couldn't believe that a simple bite had done so much damage. He was still as Jim's mother undid the wrapping. She hissed lightly, grimacing at the mark. "This is deep, and requires stitches."

Jim arrived a minute later, looking flushed. "Poor Will. He all but threw these in my face, the grouch. He really is in for a long night."

Winona helped set the things on the table, then went to grab a needle and thread. She hurried back and worked quickly, first washing her hands. "Would you like something for the pain?" She looked over at Eomer seriously. "Brandy? Mead?"

Eomer chuckled easily. "I'll be well-enough off, thank you, my lady. I am no stranger to pain."

Winona nodded and set to work. Eomer moved his hair aside for her, and after heating the needle, she sewed through the skin. "Jim, could you help me a bit?" She asked.

Jim had been standing by anxiously, waiting for that very request. He took the dry cloth she handed him, and was told to placed it against any blood seeping out. He stood behind Eomer, and ran his free hand over the uninjured shoulder. "You all right, Eomer?"

Eomer leaned slightly into the touch. His mind was brought to the kiss he'd received on the battlefield, and his hand reached up to clasp Jim's. "Yes, thank you - ah!" He hissed.

"I'm sorry," Winona winced. "This part will hurt a little more. This one had a sharp set on him, for sure."

Eomer nodded absently. Every time the needle went in deep, he squeezed Jim's fingers and closed his eyes closed. He kept his mind on before, comforted with the thought of Jim's lips against his. Soft and gentle. Eomer opened his eyes when he felt the needle finally leave him, and took a deep breath. Standing, he grabbed his tunic and replaced it carefully. "Thank you."

Winona smiled. "Go easy for the next while - no fighting, if you can help it. Rest here as long as you'd like."

Jim placed a hand over Eomer's back. "Are you hungry? Or do you want to sleep?"

Eomer smiled. "Sleep. The exhaustion of today is biting at my heels."

Jim took him into the next room, which seemed to be his. A desk with a single book and candle, and a bed. Eomer realized that Jim wasn't one for personal possessions, and admired that. He turned to Jim and asked. "Is there a spare blanket I might borrow?"

Jim gave him a strange look, and laughed. "You're taking the bed, Eomer. I still have things I need to do, so please, get some rest." He motioned to the bed. "Sorry it's messy."

Eomer didn't move. "Are...you sure, Jim? I've spent many nights without a bed."

Jim rolled his eyes this time, and placed both hands against Eomer's back. "Go on, already! I told you I'm fine, and I meant it. You're falling asleep on your feet."

Forced to sit, Eomer looked up at Jim. "...Very well. Thank you, Jim. Before you go," he added hastily, "may I ask you something?"

Jim paused. He'd had his hand on the knob, ready to leave. "Yes?"

"...Why did you kiss me?"

The silence between them fell heavily. Jim looked down, trying to find his answer. "Honestly, I don't know. Are you upset?"

Eomer stood up, and walked over to Jim. He took Jim's hands in his, shook his head, and whispered, "Would you do it again?"

Jim's mouth nearly fell open. He pulled his hands away and folded his arms, suddenly shy. "You...want me to?"

Eomer nodded. He was worried he'd made Jim uncomfortable, asking such a question. "Have I upset _you?_"

Jim shook his head abruptly, and cupped Eomer's face. "No, no. I'm sorry, it just surprised me, is all." He paused, trying to recapture a lost moment, then leaned in. Their lips brushed softly, then pressed together more firmly. Jim was the first to pull away, his heart pounding. He couldn't seem to form words, so he gave a nervous laugh and rested his forehead against Eomer's.

Eomer wrapped his hands around Jim's waist. "Stay with me tonight. Your company is much needed...for a broken man like me."

Jim nodded and took Eomer's hand, leading him to bed.

* * *

Jim could watch Eomer for hours.

The sun hadn't quite risen, but the sky was light now. Eomer was on his side, nestled into Jim's arms as he'd been all night. His brows were furrowed in sleep, and his full lips parted temptingly. Jim snuggled down again beside him and trailed fingers over the other man's arm. He had to wake Eomer up somehow, or else he'd be in trouble. Eomer stirred at the touch, barely opening his eyes.

"Is the hour late?" He murmured thickly.

Jim smiled. "No. Barely sun up; go back to sleep."

Eomer seemed to do so for a few minutes, then breathed deeply and fully opened his eyes. "I must rise. If I don't, I'll refuse to do it later." He looked up at Jim, who stroked his cheek. "Did you sleep well? I did not take up too much space?"

Jim laughed and moved a curled lock from Eomer's forehead. "I was nestled quite snugly between you and the wall, thank you. Best sleep I've had in a while." He nuzzled his nose against Eomer's. "Did _you_ sleep okay?"

Eomer nodded, and sat up regretfully. The morning chill nipped at his arms, so he folded them. "Yes. I will have plenty of energy for today's travel."

Jim sat up and planted a kiss on Eomer's cheek. He stood and stretched, ruffling his hair. "I'll go tend the horses and cattle. Mother should be up soon, and then we can have breakfast." Jim sat at his desk and put his boots on, then a light jacket. He looked strangely put together, save for his fly-away hair.

Eomer watched him leave, then sat for a few minutes. His fingers brushed along the cheek that had been kissed, and he sighed with content. He wasn't sure what had suddenly happened between them, but it was a welcome development. When he was dressed, he ventured out into the main room, finding Jim's mother already cooking. "The aroma is wonderful, my lady."

Winona smiled over at him by the fire. "Oh, thank you! Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. May I assist in anything?"

Winona waved a dismissive hand. "No, no, I've got it handled. Please, have a seat and relax. Jim will be in shortly to join us." She motioned invitingly to the table again, so Eomer sat.

It was arranged next to the window, which was open. Eomer looked out and watched Jim care for his own horse, the healer's, and Theodred's. His quiet laughter reached Eomer's ears, and made his heart skip. He was brought from his thoughts when a bowl was placed before him. Winona took a seat opposite him and smiled. "He's happy to have seen you again. He missed you so when you'd gone."

Eomer cleared his throat. "I have missed him, too. Has he been happy here, all these years?"

Winona's smile widened. "Oh, yes. I've been proud to be his mother, watch every step of his life." She paused a moment, twirling her spoon around in the soup. "Eomer," she began, "Your uncle loves you. Whatever it was that happened, I don't have any doubts that you have a place in his heart. He's proud of you, Eomer, and will welcome you back."

Eomer took a mouthful and chewed silently, enjoying the taste against his tongue. He swallowed and replied, "That is my hope. Things were far too complicated when I left, and I wish them to be mended."

Jim came in a few minutes later. He first washed up, then sat next to Eomer and dove into his meal. "Thank you, mother. So, Eomer, your horse is ready - Willard said that Elon is all yours. Guthrie will be leaving within the half-hour to take you and your men home."

Eomer downed another bite. "Thank you, Jim. I'll have to thank the healer as well. Er, I would like to ask something of the two of you." He looked between mother and son, who shared a glance before turning it on him. "I'd like you to go with me, Jim."

Jim blinked. "You...want me to go?"

Eomer nodded. "Yes. I hate to leave you behind a third time, and I wish for someone to be with me when I return home - hopefully welcome."

Jim looked over to Winona. "Mother?"

Winona smiled and nodded immediately. "Go on, Jim. It would be rude to turn down the invitation."

Jim couldn't hide the excitement in his eyes. He smiled at Eomer and looked ready to hug him. "Thank you, Eomer. I'd be happy to join you."

Relieved, Eomer clapped his shoulder. "No matter what happens once we arrive, having you with me will be the greatest of comforts."

* * *

The company made good time, and arrived at the Edoras after three nights. To Eomer's shock and happiness, Theoden's health seemed completely turned around. There was a golden shine to his hair, and his skin had returned to its rose-touched complexion. He welcomed his nephew with a tight embrace and glittering eyes. He quietly pleaded forgiveness, explaining that he'd been a fool to ever let Grima into his home. "My boy," he whispered. "It is good to see you well and alive."

The King, of course, was heartbroken over the loss of his only son. When told the location of Theodred's body, Theoden only nodded grimly. "I see."

Eomer swallowed the lump in his throat. "He fought so bravely, my King. His last moments were spent defending the Rohirrim, and all that is good. He died with honor."

Theoden leaned up to kiss Eomer's forehead. "I do not doubt it. I will spend the remainder of this day with Grimbold. Tomorrow we will catch up and have lunch together." He ran a hand down the side of Eomer's hair, and sighed. "I am relieved to have you home." He walked away, and up to the doors of the hall. As he opened it, his niece rushed in. She glanced at Theoden questioningly, and when he nodded she rushed to meet Eomer.

She was emotional over her brother's return. She held onto him for a long while, failing to keep all of her tears contained. "Had I known that Grima sent you away, I would have done everything to stop it. My heart has been aching for you since you left..."

Eomer pulled away and brushed at her damp cheeks. "Were you safe in my absence? Grima did not harm you?"

Eowyn shook her head. "No, he did not." She hugged him again, and then turned to the other person in the hall. "Who has arrived with you?"

Jim had been standing away from them, giving the siblings their private moment. He stepped over timidly when Eomer waved him forward. "This is Jim. Do you remember him, from our childhood?"

Eowyn peered at him for a moment. "I...think I do." Then she laughed. "I remember your eyes, good sir. They haven't diminished in their brightness as you've grown."

Jim blushed and glanced away. "Thank you, my lady. If I may say, you've grown into a beautiful woman - your freckles have sadly gone away."

Eomer cleared his throat and shook his head. "Now, Jim, are you flirting with my sister? I should have you know that I am very protective of her."

The three shared a laugh, and the feeling of childhood friendship washed over them. Eowyn took a polite bow and said, "I must go. It is good to see you again, Jim; perhaps you'll stay a while?"

Jim nodded and returned the motion. "I will, yes."

"Perhaps my brother will be kind to take time from his occupied schedule, and show you around." She nudged Eomer lightly, then excused herself. The two men were quiet for a beat, until Jim looked at Eomer.

"Sorry, I wasn't flirting with her."

Eomer chuckled. He wrapped his arm into Jim's, and they began at a slow pace. "If you were, I know you are a good man. Worthy of her hand, as well."

Jim smiled, mildly relieved. "There are better men than myself. Besides, my eyes are on another." He planted a kiss onto Eomer's cheek.

Eomer shifted, and soon their lips were touching again. Eomer's heart fluttered in his chest, and he pulled Jim close as they kissed. Their contact was only broken as, down the passage way, a door opened and closed. Jim pulled away, afraid. "I don't want to tarnish your appearance."

Eomer frowned. "I do not mind anyone finding us."

Jim shrugged sheepishly. "I do."

Eomer sighed quietly, and took his arm. "We will go somewhere private, then." He guided Jim to a less-occupied part of the castle, one he often went to when he needed silence as his companion. "We are undisturbed here. May I kiss you again?"

Jim smiled and nodded. Eomer's hands settled over his hips, and he felt himself being eased back. He bumped the wall behind him lightly, and suddenly Eomer was pressing against him. When he felt Eomer's tongue slide across the seam of his lips, he hesitated. He gripped at the front of Eomer's shirt, feeling the other man's power in each breath.

Eomer's voice was tender when he spoke. "You are shy of me."

Jim shook his head, breathless. "It's not that, believe me. I'm only a common man - "

Eomer cut him off with a fierce kiss. He pushed his tongue against Jim's lips until they parted, claiming his mouth like untouched land. He hoisted Jim up further against the wall, causing the other man's breath to leave him. His hands slipped under Jim's shirt, his fingers trailing over soft skin. Jim's hand carded through his hair, and Eomer sighed happily against his lips. "Jim..."

The shared a final kiss, then came up for some well-needed air. Jim was flushed and trembling in Eomer's arms. "Where did that come from?"

"You are _not_ a common man, Jim. You are wondrous, and brave, and loyal."

Jim gripped the back of Eomer's neck, his heart pounding in his ears. He tried to say something, but his mouth only opened and closed. Finally he took a deep, calming breath, and smiled. "I'm glad to be here with you."

"And I with you." Eomer leaned in and kissed him again.


	6. Chapter Six

**Author Note:** Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

There was a gentle, warm rain falling when Eomer set out on foot the next morning. He traveled down the hill side, to the family tomb. Theodred's name had been carved below his mother's into the stone entrance; Eomer read it in his mind, again and again. He let the ache wash over him.

He was glad to be with Jim, but he found that his grief over Theodred wasn't over. The man had really been his cousin, but they'd always treated one another as brothers. His tears spilled past his lashes, mingled with the droplets falling from the grey sky. He stayed there until he felt the wave had passed, and he could attend to his duties with a clear mind. He headed back home, through the halls, and upstairs to the room where Jim was sleeping.

He hesitated upon arriving, letting his fist hover over it. He didn't want to disturb Jim, but he had things to do and didn't want to abandon -

Suddenly the door opened. Jim stopped immediately, giving a surprised smile. "Oh, Eomer, good morning!" I saw you coming back, and decided to come down to meet you. Did you sleep well?"

Eomer nodded. "I did, thank you. May I...?" He motioned to the room, and Jim moved aside.

"Of course, come in."

Eomer stepped in, walking at a slow place to the window. He noticed on the way that the bed seemed untouched. He remembered the condition of Jim's sheets at home - tidy enough only to keep them from touching the floor. "Did you sleep at all?"

Jim hesitated, and bit his lip. "Not much," he admitted. "I sat by the window most of the night and read." He moved over to the sill, and picked up the book he'd left there. "It kept me company. It's so quiet here, and I'm used to the sounds of my neighbors walking around, or the animals."

Eomer looked at him, and could now see the fatigue on Jim's face. "You need to sleep, Jim. Forgoing it will make you ill, and I do not want that."

Jim shifted, still smiling. "N-No, it's fine. I didn't want to mess up the sheets, and I haven't bathed in a few days - " He was cut off by Eomer's laughter; it was quiet, but delighted and sweet. Jim couldn't stop the blush on his cheeks as Eomer's hands cupped them.

"You do smell," he wrinkled his nose teasingly. "I'll take you to wash up, and then you must rest."

Jim looked at him, then finally consented. "Okay. Thank you, Eomer."

Eomer linked their arms together as they walked. "Today finds me busy, but I'll have someone to escort you while I tend to things. He will bring you down for a late lunch. Afterward you may go for a walk outside, rest some more, whatever you'd like?"

Jim nodded quietly. He chewed at his lip for a minute or two, and then looked at Eomer. "When everything is done, could you and I go walking together? I want to...talk to you about something."

Eomer slowed in his pace. "We may talk now, if something concerns you."

Jim shook his head. "No, I won't keep you from business. Later is fine, Eomer." He smiled reassuringly.

They'd stopped at the corner of two halls. Eomer brushed a thumb over Jim's lips, then kissed them gently. "Very well. I will attend to my things as quickly as possible, and join you for lunch. Then we may go walking in the gardens, perhaps?" He suggested.

Jim smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

Eomer walked Jim to the bathing rooms, and left him privacy after one had been drawn. He instructed the servants to summon Grimbold once Jim was finished, and to send him down for a meal. He then headed down quiet halls until he reached the throne room. To his surprise, he found four strangers speaking with his uncle.

One was older and carried a white, beautiful staff. The others were an elf and dwarf, and the last was a dark-haired man, human. Eowyn stood apart, but she eyed the man occasionally with softness.

Theoden noticed Eomer and waved him over. "Nephew, come greet our allies. They arrived just before you returned home - Gandalf the White, Legolas and Gimli, and Aragorn, son of Arathorn." He motioned to each of them respectively.

The man bowed. "An honor. Your uncle has told us much of you."

Eomer tipped his head. "It is good to have you with us. What business brings you all so far from your homes? An odd group I've not ever beheld in my days..." He was really talking about the elf and dwarf; as he understood it, they did not work together well.

Gandalf approached him, a smile on his lips. As your King has informed us, there was a battle involved with men from these lands, Gondor, and the orcs. Firstly, I would offer my condolences, Eomer, for your brother."

Eomer stood straight. "Thank you. At least the battle was our victory."

Gandalf nodded, but concern glinted in his wise, old eyes. "Yes. However, the orcs' retreat means only something greater - Saruman is planning, and we require much preparation for what lies ahead."

Theoden walked over to Eomer's side. "I was saying, just as you arrived, that I do not wish to risk open war."

Aragorn cleared his throat. "Open war is upon you, whether you'd risk it or not."

Eomer turned his head in irritation. "Do you disagree with the King's decision?" His eyes were on the brunette, even as he felt Eowyn's hand over his chest.

"Brother, these are our allies. Aragorn is an honest man, and speaks only the truth. Uncle will consider his words." She looked up at him, then to Theoden, who nodded.

Eomer relaxed. "I...know that the orcs have been anxious, and more organized in their defenses. We lost many men to the fight. Uncle," He turned to Theoden, "if Saruman _is _planning, we need to do as Gandalf says."

The two older men shared a look, and Gandalf leaned thoughtfully against his staff. "Perhaps we shall leave you to discuss matters. We understand that your numbers have diminished, but every valiant hand available counts. We will be awaiting your answer eagerly, King Theoden."

Theoden nodded and walked them to the front doors. Eomer watched, but soon his gaze moved back to his sister. She, too, was observing their leave, and the soft expression had returned to her face. Eomer stepped closer. "I...apologize, sister. I see that you value that man's words."

She finally tore her eyes away and smiled. "I do. He is intriguing, Aragorn. Our conversations this past week have stayed on my mind."

It was then that Eomer noticed it - the rosiness in her cheeks, to accompany that faraway look. "Are you taken by him?"

Eowyn blinked, and her blush deepened. Through pursed lips she replied curtly, "That is my own business, and hardly the type to be discussed at present."

Eomer laughed and patted her head like she were still a child. "Again, I apologize, dear Wynni."

* * *

Jim had never felt better. He'd spent far too much time in his bath, until the water had cooled and his fingers had pruned. Part of it had been because he'd dozed off once or twice, but now he managed to pull himself to his feet. He dried himself off quickly, finding new clothes waiting for him by the wash basin. He slipped into them happily, donning the soft shoes as well. All of his clothes, even his boots, were off somewhere being washed by some poor soul. He glanced down at the bathwater and winced - dark and dirty from his body. Timidly, he walked from the room, finding a servant waiting for him.

"I..." He began. "Should I remove the remaining water?"

The stout lady shook her head. "No, lad, I'll be taking care of it. You're expected downstairs for lunch, now; there's your escort," she nodded to a tall man.

Jim looked over and smiled. "Okay, thank you." He walked carefully over to the man, intimidated by his height reaching a head taller than Jim. "Hello, sir," he mumbled, bowing lightly.

He received a smile. "Such a polite boy. I am Grimbold, and I'll be making sure you don't get lost, or end up where you're not supposed to. Also, to get some food into your body - you looked famished."

Jim nodded. "I am, yes."

As they headed down the stone steps, Grimbold led the way and continued the conversation. "You will be dining with the King, as requested by his nephew. Make sure to have the utmost manners, or there will be consequences. I see you are a respectful man, so I won't explain any further."

"Yes, sir. If there's ever any need for my service, I willingly give it."

Grimbold stopped before two grand doors, and looked at Jim seriously. "I'll hold you honest to your word. I leave you here, so enjoy the food and company."

Jim stepped through the doors opened to him, and took a few timid steps in. He was glad when Eomer noticed him quickly and waved him over, calling, "Jim, come and eat!" He took a deep breath and made his way over, bowing to the King as he reached the table.

"It's an honor to be in your presence, sire."

Theoden smiled and motioned to the empty seat next to Eomer. "Please, sit. Eat and drink your fill, and don't worry so much about pleasantries. You are Eomer's old friend, and have helped him - thus, me - many a time."

Jim sat stiffly, eyeing the food as his mouth watered. "Everything is so beautiful."

Eomer nudged Jim lightly, smiling. "Go on, Jim. Your eyes are as big as the plates before you."

Jim chuckled nervously, and took a humble share for his rumbling stomach. He and his mother had rarely gone without, even in their conditions, but the feast before him was truly a feast. He only took more when Eomer nudged him again insistently.

"So, lad," Theoden began, sensing Jim's nervousness, "how is the Eastfold? Is Captain Guthrie still leading his guard?"

Jim set down the cup he'd been drinking from, and nodded. "Yes, he is. Things have been well, thank you."

Theoden frowned thoughtfully. "I've not been able to visit, as of late, nor send someone to check in. My health until recently had...fallen. I'll be sure to see to things there as soon as possible."

Jim looked at him in sympathy. "Thank you. We've done well enough, and I'm only glad you're feeling better now, sire."

Their conversation continued, nearly to the end of lunch until Grimbold walked in and over to the King. He whispered something quietly, to which the King nodded. He stood and cleared his throat. "I must attend personal business; please, everyone enjoy each other's company."

"Is all well, uncle?" Eowyn asked.

"Of course, sweet child."

When he'd gone, Jim glanced at the siblings. "Do you think it is well?"

Eomer was finishing his meal, and took a final swig of his drink. "Do not worry, Jim. If it were not, I'd be at his heels, ready to defend if needed. Have you eaten your fill?"

"Oh, yes," Jim replied, and stood as Eomer did. He glanced at his empty plate, save for the bones of the bird, and asked, "Do we...?" He trailed off, suddenly embarrassed to ask.

Eowyn smiled and shook her head. "No, someone will be by, Jim. If I may be excused, I will perhaps see you both again at dinner time." She nodded to each of them, then took her leave as well. The hall carried a strange silence between the men; Jim seemed lost in thought, and Eomer observed him.

"Shall we walk, Jim? I now have plenty of time to talk with you..." he leaned in closer, "...among other things."

Jim shivered as Eomer's lips brushed his shoulder. He cleared his throat and pulled away. "Y-Yes, a walk sounds good. I think I need some fresh air, anyhow."

Eomer chuckled and led them out to the gardens. The rain had left everything green and sparkling, with the flowers at the peak of their beauty. The stone path was darkened from the moisture, with few puddles scattered here and there. Jim wrapped his arms around himself at the light chill, and took a deep breath.

"It's beautiful out here."

Eomer slipped a careful arm around Jim. He had a feeling he knew what Jim wanted to talk about, but he was patient. "Yes, it is. I don't often get the opportunity to come out here. My eyes see more of the wide, open fields or stone walls than this place." He was happy when Jim nestled into his touch, resting his head under Eomer's chin. "You know, Jim, you're welcome to my home any time you'd like to visit. I know the trip is tedious, but I'd be just as content coming to see you."

Jim nodded understandingly, but he was quiet for a long while. He felt Eomer's hands slip around his waist from behind, and warm breath tickling at his chilled neck. He sighed deeply and smiled, content to just be like this. The question on his mind, however, poked at him incessantly. "Eomer..."

"Yes, Jim? Tell me what is on your mind."

"I...want to be with you. I was the one who kissed you first, and I don't regret it. Still..."

Eomer pulled him closer. "You're worried of my image again, are you?"

Jim turned, but Eomer kept his arms around Jim. "I am. You're a part of a royal family, and undoubtedly marry into one."

"Jim," Eomer insisted, "you think too much. Even if I were interested, there is no one 'round these many parts to marry. These are strenuous times, and a marriage ceremony would be ill-planned. I want to be with you, as well." He leaned in to kiss Jim, but a halting finger was placed on it. He groaned against it, rolling his eyes softly. "Is there no convincing you?"

"I just...need to feel that this is okay. I need time."

"May we spend it together? Or, do you wish to be apart until you decide?" Eomer's tone was regretful. He didn't want to be alone right now, but he was willing to respect Jim's decision. When Jim remained quiet, Eomer kissed his forehead, and said, "I will leave you be. Don't stay out here too long, I fear you'll catch your death."

* * *

Nightfall found Jim in his borrowed room, sitting by the window again. He'd slept most of the afternoon away, having exhausted his energy thinking in the garden, and now looked up at the bright moon. He'd been here all day, sulking and mulling and just not happy. He'd come to a decision about Eomer, but he hated to go and tell him now. As he got up and stretched, he figured a walk would be nice.

He was careful to take the few paths he knew, not wanting to go against Grimbold's warning. He found himself downstairs, near the dining hall, when he noticed a door propped open. Candle light flickered brightly, and the room was open enough that Jim could see a familiar face. Eomer was pouring over a map, his brow knit deep in concentration. Timidly, Jim knocked and waited.

Eomer looked up sharply, then exhaled and seemed to relax. "Jim! You nearly scared me from my skin. Come in," he waved. He stood from the table he sat at, running a hand over the back of his neck. He pulled up the two chairs on the opposite side, letting Jim take one and him the other. "What brings you from bed?"

Jim smiled. "I've been lazing the day away enough. I wasn't tired anymore, so I wandered. What are you studying?"

"Oh," Eomer sighed, not reaching for the map, "just the borders near Mordor. I've been marking where more orcs have been seen, and trying to piece things together. Visitors from far away came seeking help from my uncle; they say that war is coming."

Jim frowned. "Perhaps. What do you plan to do?"

"Lead my men, if I must. I was told today some strange news. Did you ever hear stories of the ring bearers of old times?"

Jim thought. "I think I do."

"Apparently there is one ring that carries a great, dark power. It is being brought to the one place it can be destroyed - that is Mordor. Perhaps the orcs intend to defend the place against the destruction of the ring. I have no doubt that Saruman is behind this; if he sends more to attack, I shall lead all who'll go to fight back."

Jim sighed and folded his arms on the table, resting his chin against them. "Strange times. When did everything become so complicated?"

Eomer wanted to reach out, but he thought better of it. "Are you still concerned about the earlier matter between us?"

Jim paused a long moment, then sat up straight. He moved his chair closer, and brought Eomer in for a firm kiss. When they pulled away, Jim's confidence was restored. "Not anymore. If you say it's okay to be together, then it is. I care for you, Eomer - I always have."

Eomer smiled and nodded. "And I, you." He watched the flame's refection dance in Jim's blue eyes for a while, happy at the decision. "Jim?" He asked.

"Yes, Eomer?"

"Would you...offer me company tonight, in my room? I am tired and ready to sleep, but I'd like if you were with me."

Jim gave a shy smile. "You want me to?"

Eomer nodded and stood. "Yes."

Back in Eomer's room, the two of them nestled snugly under the covers. Jim's head rested under Eomer's chin, and his arm was draped over the warrior. Eomer was already sleeping, but Jim remained awake. He felt the steady rise and fall of Eomer's chest, and heard his heart beat strongly. Finally he closed his eyes, a smile on his lips as he, too, fell asleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author Note: **This one is a whopper of a chapter, so bear with me. I was watching the Two Towers as I wrote it, so hopefully it's not too long winded. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

Two weeks passed.

The fields had been strangely quiet, hardly an orc or other enemy in sight. Though it concerned Eomer to the core, there was one comfort he could take each night as he went to bed. Jim had remained, spending each night not only in Eomer's room, but his arms. The two of them had grown incredibly closer, laughing and nestled under the sheets at the end of the day.

And the kissing.

They honestly couldn't spend enough time satisfying their need to kiss, and touch, and whisper their adoration to one another. They were happier than they'd been in their entire lives, and nothing would change it. Of course, they were as responsible as duty called. Eomer worked hard, long hours with the King, to plan with Gandalf and the others. Rohan had answered the call to aid Middle-Earth, and they would fight and win or die trying. Jim served in the kitchens, or stables - his personal favorite - or wherever he was called. Eomer had insisted Jim not work so hard, but he also understood his lover's need for it.

Jim also spent time training with Grimbold. He knew how to use a sword properly, but honestly hadn't had much need for it. When he'd arrived at the battle in the Isen, he'd only picked off a few, already-injured orcs. Grimbold was hard on him, but Jim didn't mind. There was something fatherly about the older man, a softness that he would give to Jim at the end of a harsh session. He seemed proud, and that was enough.

One day, Eomer came to watch. He stood a ways off in the grass, arms folded and brow knit in observance. Grimbold pulled his sword out, and Jim aimed his at the ready. Smiling, the soldier gripped the handle as he said, "Today, we try something new."

"What is it?" Jim asked, still poised.

"You'll find out." Grimbold's dark eyes flickered to Eomer, who understood the hint. He watched as the two sparred; it was evident on Jim's face, he was curious as to the new tactic or lesson. Everything seemed the same to him, because he was able to keep up with every single swipe or stab. Eomer smirked briefly, admiring Jim's skilled advances, the way his feet danced effortlessly, before moving in. As Jim raised his arms, Eomer took them and pulled them down harshly behind him.

Jim gave a startled yelp and dropped his sword. Grimbold had no need to pick it up - he only kicked it aside, and raised his own for the killing strike. Jim grunted, and at the last moment ducked and tossed Eomer's broad frame over his shoulder. Jim pinned him down with one arm and kicked out at the older man, disarming him quickly. Jim took the new sword and aimed it at Eomer's throat.

The two of them became still, save for their breathless panting. Eomer raised his hands, and Jim let go. "Well," said Eomer, "that was...unexpected."

Grimbold approached them, massaging his wrist. "Indeed. You're a nimble lad, aren't you? Useful in battle, and focused. However, if Eomer had been armed, he would have run you through."

Jim gave a nervous laugh. "Yes, he would have. At least I was able to recover from my mistake quickly?" He offered, and the two men nodded. They ended the spar and headed inside, where lunch was waiting for them. Eowyn brought the men water, which was taken and downed thankfully.

Theoden was with them, and he smiled at Grimbold. "We have a warrior, it seems?"

Grimbold nodded and patted Jim's back firmly. "Yes, my King. I believe he would be an asset to our ranks, should you accept him."

Jim looked incredibly hopeful; he didn't notice Eomer nearly choking on his water. The King did, but he passed it over as he said, "I would. Jim, would you consider it?"

"Oh," Jim gasped, standing. He bowed humbly and nodded, suddenly overwhelmed. "I will, sire! Anything to defend my homeland and yours, _and_ those surrounding it. I give my service to you."

Theoden was content as he nodded. "Very well, I will swear you in this evening. We'll size you with suitable armor, and you may carry it to your personal quarters. Of course, I'll send word to your mother of this - unless you'd like to do it personally?"

Jim finally glanced at Eomer, and saw the conflicted pain etched onto his face. "...I...will stay here. If I go, and there's an attack, I don't want to be unavailable." He said all of this to the King, but his gaze was firm on Eomer. He tried to apologize for whatever it was he did wrong, before the King's nephew calmly excused himself. Jim sat, crestfallen. "Why...is he upset?"

Theoden stared after Eomer with a knowing glance. "Perhaps, go and speak with him."

Jim bit his lip. "Will he hear me out?"

"He is a warrior," Grimbold answered. "He'll hear you out."

They were right. Jim followed Eomer until he stopped and turned on confused, blue eyes. Jim began to talk, and was surprised when Eomer's anger didn't burst to interrupt him. "I promised Grimbold, after I got here, that I'd give any service needed. It wouldn't be any different if I were home, and Captain Guthrie asked me to join his ranks. I can fight, Eomer, and hold my own out there." Jim took a deep breath, having said all he needed.

Eomer nodded, struggling to control something inside of him. "I know," he whispered harshly, and cupped Jim's face. "I know you're strong, and clever and agile - not a single orc will stand a chance against your blade. It just...caught me off guard."

Jim quirked a brow, and smiled. "Revenge for today. Now we're even."

Eomer smiled and kissed him softly. "I want to keep you close to me here. I wasn't prepared for the idea of doing so in battle. If I ever lost sight of you, Jim..."

Jim bumped their foreheads together. "You won't. Besides, I won't stay here, while you go off and be a hero. Or," he laughed, "you'll get injured, and who's going to take care of you better than me?"

Eomer kissed him again. "No one."

* * *

Two days later, word passed that the safety of Helm's Deep was threatened. Saruman's orcs were heading straight for it, and assistance was required. It was more quick than anyone had expected, but they rallied anyone who was willing to fight. Eomer was horrified - and secretly impressed - that Eowyn had confronted her uncle about going. Of course, the King wasn't going to send his wonderful, strong niece to the battle field. He dared not risk her life to such demons, and wanted her safe, aiding the cause here.

Eomer had agreed, though he didn't talk to his sister about it. After all, hadn't he just wished the same for Jim? Jim was off getting into his armor, while Eomer counted the number of troops available. So far, a higher amount than he'd expected. He was only sorry that some had just recovered from the last battle. Once everyone had been assembled, Eomer said farewell to his sister.

He embraced her tightly. "Be safe, brave sister."

"Eomer," she sighed. "I love you so. Come back to me unharmed, I beg you!"

"I promise you, I will." He patted the back of her hair, and pulled away. There was something about being with his sister than made him feel vulnerable and invincible at the same time. Her softness reminded him he wasn't unstoppable, but her passion and wit cheered him on even in daily things. He couldn't bear to part with her. However, he was forced to utter, "I must go."

He found Jim guiding his horse to meet the others. The stable was now empty, so Eomer took advantage and attacked Jim in a fierce kiss. Their tongues danced as soon as Jim's surprise had left him, and he moaned lightly. "Eomer..."

"I will not get the chance to say this when we arrive, so I'll do it now. I love you Jim, and on my own life I refuse death to take you." Eomer kissed him again, this time pushing him against the wall. "Had we more time..." He began, but his heart leaped into his throat and stopped him. He'd been thinking on it for a while, but the idea to bed Jim had never reached his lips.

"What?" Jim asked, his blue eyes dancing. "Tell me."

Eomer finally shook his head. "When we return."

Jim smiled and nodded. Eomer was satisfied, so he began to walk away. Jim found his voice after a second and called, "Eomer?"

Eomer looked back.

"I love you, too."

Eomer sent Grimbold off with Jim and the others; He and Gandalf were heading to Gondor for more aid. Eomer gave a final, loving glance to Jim, before riding off with the wizard leading the way.

The travel took several, arduous days, over hills and soggy plains. The rain didn't let up even after the company had arrived, and night had fallen. Most of the ranks were already in place, and a dark shadow loomed over the entire sky. Darker than it had ever been, and ominous. As Jim traveled through the crowds, he heard a few men sending prayers to their God. They remained strong and stood their ground, for hours upon hours.

Jim stayed close to Aragorn, who seemed to be sending orders under the rainfall. He was soaked through, but looked proud as he stood with his friends. Jim noticed that more Elves had arrived; He'd never known much of their kind, but Legolas had been the first exception. The fair-haired creature had even taught Jim a few requested, private words, and Jim now wished him and his people luck and life.

Next to him, a young soldier was trembling. It was a bit cold, but the expression on the child's hooded face betrayed him. Jim broke his stance briefly to squeeze the boy's shoulder. "Fight hard, and fight smart."

Before long, a dark gathering passed over the distant ground. Flickering from nearly extinguished fire was scattered into it, and soon everyone could hear snarling. Throaty, guttural growling that could send men to their knees. The soldiers were strong, even as the army - much larger than anyone had expected - approached. Saruman's games were over.

It began when the orc General called for attack. Thousands upon thousands of arrows shot into the sky, and the defenders of Helm's Deep raised their shields and weapons. Those quick enough were spared, but the bloodshed had now begun. The air filled with cries and feral howling, and Jim was reminded of the few nights he'd heard orcs close to home. The sound made his blood run cold.

Jim stayed near the towers, safe, but knew he'd be needed at the front lines. His mind forced their feet to work, and he headed down stone steps the help the barricade. It went well, even with the wood being pushed under the opposing weight. Grimbold was there; he wiped rain from his eyes and looked at Jim. "If anything gets through, be sure to -

His command was lost in a deafening explosion to the left, and he was knocked several feet away from the doors. Jim had been closer to the explosion, and when he flew, he landed in one of the small coves. Bags of food and stock braced the impact, but he'd lost his helmet and his head ached. He reached up when he felt warmth, and winced. Blood dripped down from the wound to his forehead, so he quickly wiped it and hauled himself to his feet. Out in the courtyard, he was now separated from Grimbold and decided to go elsewhere. He breathed heavily and clutched at his side, which felt bruised. The beasts had made it through the gap they'd created, and he picked them off with fatal swipes to the throat and belly.

Injured men were scattered everywhere, some having lost one or more limbs. Blood spattered the stone walls and dirt paths, and Jim's heart cried for the fallen. He'd come to know some of these faces, and they were ones who'd never rise again. He briefly noticed that there'd been no time for evacuation; women and children cowered under the terror outside. Jim wished he could console them, but there was no time. When he reached higher grounds, he found Legolas and Gimli partnering to stop those climbing the walls. The elf managed to use his craft to shoot out the ladders, while dwarf took advantage of his small stature to knock out the feet of enemies before killing them.

Jim kept his back watched the best he could, his limbs starting to ache from the onslaught. He whipped around the corner of the tower - and smacked right into a monster of an orc. It was tall and horrible-looking, and the spear in its hand alone was taller than Jim. Jim's eyes went wide, and fear nearly seized him. He could hear Eomer's voice in his head, reminding him that death was not to take him. He remembered the final kiss they'd shared, and drew strength from knowing there must be another. He raised his arms above his head and swung, lopping the beast's head before it could retaliate.

The night dragged on. There was a brief moment where Jim collapsed on the steps, his legs desperate for him to stop. He was in the east tower now, the stone path nearly all covered with the dead. It smelled horrible from the warm rain, and Jim felt sick. Tears stung his eyes as he heard someone - or thing - approaching from behind, and he hauled himself onto shaking feet. Three orcs appeared, happy to still find prey in high quarters. Jim growled and gave a throat-tearing yell as he stabbed at them, but the enemy had the advantage over his fatigue. The one in front kicked him back onto the steps, and he felt a sharp pain against the back of his head. Blind, he swung his sword and heard yelps of surprise. His sword made contact with something soft, and as his vision cleared, he ran the orc through. He pushed it down, sending the others tumbling. Jim leaned against the wall for a few minutes, waiting for them to return. They never did.

Jim made it to the top, just as the sky became light. He could see, between the hills, a company arriving. He gasped and cried out, knowing it had to be Eomer and Gandalf! Jim let the tears fall as he called his thanks to the sky. He sat slumped, hidden from everyone, and sobbed against the stone. He didn't mean to, but his body couldn't take more. His eyelids drooped, he let go of his sword, and he went unconscious.

Down on the grounds, Eomer was beyond exhaustion and worried for Jim. He'd not seen a hint of Jim's well-being since he'd reached the battlefield, and Eomer feared he'd been lost. He shook his head at that, refusing to believe Jim wasn't alive. .

It was over around early after noon. Without reason, the orcs began to retreat. Their numbers were still large, but they scattered into the trees like something had called them elsewhere. Perhaps it had, or they were scared, maybe, but for now the battle was won. Eomer found Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, all well, and he was grateful for it. Grimbold was in the distance, injured but tending to those worse off. Eomer asked him if he'd seen Jim, and he hadn't.

For an hour, it was a question of "Where is Jim?" "Have You Seen Jim?"

No one could answer. Eomer didn't know where to begin, but made his way upward. It was then, by miracle, that he noticed the blonde-haired man, limping down from one of the towers. Eomer nearly forgot to breathe as he yelled, "JIM!"

Jim's head snapped up, and the relief on his face washed over immediately. They ran to each other, and Jim collapsed to his knees upon contact. "Eomer! My God, I thought...I didn't know...the orcs..." He stammered. Tears cascaded down his dirty face, mixed with the dried blood against his cheek.

Eomer examined it tenderly, shaking his head. He brought Jim into a fervent kiss, letting the taste melt into him. His sweet, wonderful Jim was alive, and he could hardly bear it. "Beautiful man," he sobbed. "I feared you were slain. Forgive me for losing faith..."

Jim shook his head. "I worried the same for you. This has been an awful night, Emi. I'm sorry I...I couldn't fight anymore..."

"No," Eomer hushed. He pulled Jim onto unsteady feet, and helped him down the steps. "You fought well, and that's all that's important. The orcs are gone, and it's time to go home."

* * *

The celebration that followed, two days later in Rohan, was a well-earned one. Very-well celebrated, and everyone drowned their sorrow and pain in song and ale. Eomer allowed himself to relax, once he knew Jim was upstairs and resting, and had a mug for himself. He could see Eowyn and Aragorn in the crowds, seeming to have a tender, private moment of their own. Eomer took a deep breath and averted his eyes, leaving them be. He was just glad to be home and see his sister's face once more - see her happy again.

Gandalf and Theoden were talking, so Eomer left them as well. He enjoyed the show of two little hobbits, who he understood had been very brave in the fight. Legolas had told him that hobbits were the most noble of any creature, and Eomer wasn't going to go against his friend's word. He found Legolas and Gimli bantering as they always did, and smiled. He joined them and challenged them to a drinking game, curious in the results. Of course, Legolas was clever and played off quick intoxication. Gimli, poor thing, passed out after a good twenty strong drinks.

Eomer wandered farther and farther away, until he was in the quiet halls once more. He walked alone, relishing in the peaceful silence, ready to go to sleep. He was surprised when he noticed a familiar figure at the end of the way. Jim was heading towards him, looking sleepy, but well-rested. Eomer had sent him straight to bed after having his minor wounds tended.

"Eomer," Jim said once they'd reached each other. "Just the person I wished to see."

Jim, my love," Eomer murmured. "Are you well?"

Jim nodded. "Yes. Are you leaving the party?"

Eomer smiled. "I've had my fill of enjoyment for now."

Jim looked up at him with shy eyes as they walked. "We can go to bed, if you'd like."

The words struck at Eomer, and he paused. He pulled Jim close, and tried to speak around the sudden fire burning in his heart. "Jim. I was going to tell you something when we returned. Now that we have, may I speak?"

Jim nodded, silently encouraging him on with his eyes.

"I want to give myself...to you, this night."

Jim's mouth fell open in surprise. "You do?"

"Yes. If you'll have me."

"Oh, Eomer," Jim breathed. He smiled and nodded. "I will give myself to you, as well."

They hurried up to their room. The second the door was closed, they tumbled onto the bed and frantically groped and pawed at each other. Eomer kept Jim against the mattress, rutting against him with his entire body. "Jim," he breathed hotly, "I want to feel you in me...I want you to take me..."

"Eomer, Eomer," Jim moaned loudly. He broke their continued kissing by pulling away his shirt, then Eomer's. He paused to catch his breath, and to admire the body before him. His fingers slipped down the tight frame, over the muscles, and traced the few scars there. "So beautiful."

Eomer kissed him again, tangling his fingers through Jim's locks. He could hardly believe they were here, that after tonight, it would be different. He wanted to be with Jim forever. He managed to pull himself away long enough to take something from the bedside table. It was a small pot, one he'd brought up this morning. He placed it into Jim's hands and kissed his neck. "I knew tonight had to be the night, so I took it here fresh. It smells sweet, Jim," he moaned. "Sweet like you..."

Jim's eyes were rolling back into his head. He opened the lid, and the scent reached his nose immediately; It was like honey, but smooth as oil. "Lie down, Emi," he said against their lips. He switched spots with Eomer, and pulled the warrior's remaining clothing off of him. Jim felt shy a moment as he did the same with his pants, but when he tossed them away it was over. He slicked up his hand, lubricating his aching member generously. He replaced two fingers into the pot, then set it aside. Then he took a deep breath and sat between Eomer's widened legs. "Are you ready?"

Eomer nodded quickly. "Please, Jim, please..."

Jim kissed his knee as he scooted closer. He placed one finger in slowly, and nearly lost it. Eomer flexed against the gentle prodding, gripping the sheets. "_Jim, _my love..."

Jim's heart melted. To think, if he'd never taken a chance to kiss this beautiful man before him; he couldn't imagine it. He worked steadily until he could slide the second finger in. He was fascinated to watch as Eomer's cock weeped with precome. He fought the temptation to taste - he wasn't ready for that yet. He eased the cavity open, and before long, Eomer was begging to be entered. Jim finally pulled his fingers out, slicking the remaining lube onto his shaft.

Eomer managed to pull himself up to watch. He could see that Jim was mildly nervous; his blue eyes danced like stars against the moonlight seeping in. Eomer exhaled and relaxed as the head popped in, then inhaled at the feeling of more penetration. "Jim, Jim," he gasped. His head fell back again, and he gave a groan that rose from the pit of his stomach. Jim moved closer to him, and he reached up to wrap his arms around his lover's body. His legs followed suit, urging Jim to go deeper. "Want to feel all of you..."

"Eomer..." Jim whispered. He sucked on Eomer's neck as he thrust, and felt a hand shoot into his hair. It tugged and groped, pleading for more. Eomer was sending stuttering gasps against his ear, grunting in a way that drove Jim with lust. He jerked his hips and rolled them, and one hard thrust had Eomer talking again.

"Jim! God, yes, like that, please!"

Jim was overwhelmed as he quickened his pace. Eomer had always been so quiet, calm, his deep voice controlled and guarded. Now he begged for what he needed most, and conveyed to Jim that there was no need for restraint. Eomer was giving everything to him. Jim felt his stomach drop, and suddenly he came while still deep inside. It spurt up against Eomer's walls, and the hot release brought his own forth.

Eomer tensed and gripped Jim's shoulders, burying himself against Jim's neck. He became quiet then, falling back against the pillows and taking Jim with him. They heaved and formed to each other, their limbs fallen slack. Jim managed to settle at Eomer's side after pulling out of him. He winced at the lack of heat surrounding him, and Eomer's eyes told the same story. Jim wiped the sweat from his forehead, looking up into hazel eyes. "I love you," he murmured. "So much."

Eomer rolled onto his side, and shuffled as close as possible. Their damp foreheads bumped, and their lips touched briefly. "I love you, too."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

"...Eomer," Jim mumbled happily. He turned to face the warrior, blinking sleep from his eyes. "Is it morning already?"

"Yes. Do you wish to sleep more?"

Jim nodded. "Will you stay in bed, or do you have to leave?"

Eomer trailed a couple fingers along Jim's pale shoulder, then kissed it. "Not for a while, yet. I'm to meet my uncle in the afternoon, discuss the events that occurred at Helm's Deep. I'm sure we'll be planning our next moves against the enemy. For now..." He trailed off, tucking his lips securely against Jim's neck. "I wish to pleasure you."

Jim's breath caught in his throat, and his heart leaped in his chest. He could still hardly believed what they'd done last night. As his mind woke, he wondered guiltily if this was right. He didn't get the chance to form a single sentence, though, because Eomer kept him silent with his onslaught of kisses. He relaxed and swung his leg around his lover, running his hands through soft, curled hair. "Eomer - " He began.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Jim froze like they'd been caught doing worse, but Eomer simply glanced in the door's direction. "One moment!" He called calmly, and began to climb out of the covers.

"Wait," Jim whispered, "I don't want you to get in trouble."

Eomer looked down at him, baffled. "Jim, we've done nothing wrong, my love. I'll dress and step outside, it isn't any trouble." And he did so quickly, then opened his door. He moved out into the hall, closing the door to give Jim some privacy. Grimbold was waiting; Eomer smiled and greeted him. "Friend."

Grimbold gave a polite bow. "Eomer. I hope you rested well, with last night's festivities. I'm here to tell you that the King has requested your company. Privately," he added. Though he didn't glance toward Eomer's room, he seemed to know.

"...Is this about Jim?" Eomer spoke softly.

Grimbold only gave a half-shrug. "I'm only sending the message along, and you're expected immediately. Pardon me," he gave another bow, then turned and headed down the hall. Eomer watched him go, then wandered back into his bedroom. He didn't say a word until he was sitting next to Jim, who looked worried.

"Eomer?"

Eomer shook his head. "No, it's nothing. It seems my uncle wishes to talk to me sooner than anticipated. A shame, but I must attend to it." Before Jim could protest, or apologize, or whatever his expression readied him to do, Eomer kissed him soundly. "Sweet man," he said once he'd pulled away. "Remove the worry from your beautiful face. There's no reason for it, and I much prefer you when you smile."

Jim blushed and couldn't help but smile. "Emi..."

Eomer kissed him again, then stood. "Feel free to do whatever, today. We'll meet for lunch, understand?"

Jim nodded, and watched as Eomer walked out. He just couldn't shake the uneasy feeling nagging at his heart.

Down in the throne room, Theoden stood patiently as he waited for his nephew. When Eomer arrived, Theoden sat quietly, and seemed to choose his words carefully.

Eomer swallowed the sudden nervousness he felt. He stepped forward, and bowed before the ruler. "My King, you wished to speak to me?"

Theoden sat straighter, and waved his hand. "Please, child, stand. I do wish to discuss something with you...a personal matter."

Eomer nodded, keeping his gaze firm. "This concerns Jim?"

Theoden tipped his head in agreement. He stood once more, and stepped down to stand with his nephew. "What do you feel for him?"

The question kept Eomer silent for a long while. He knew that his uncle wasn't accusing him of anything - or at least, he hoped - but he couldn't put what he knew into words. He loved Jim, plain and simply. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but it just...had. He finally looked up again. "I feel...I can't imagine my life without him, uncle."

Nodding, the King placed a hand over his nephew's shoulder. "I see it. I've seen it since the day that you did leave his life, when I took you to live with me. I don't ever regret my decision - you needed someone to care for you, shape you into the warrior and man you are today. I've done everything with your best interest in mind, and now I must do it again."

Eomer's heart dropped. His uncle looked serious, the expression he had when he was making a decision. "What do you mean? My King, you don't mean to separate us, do you?"

"...No. However, I need you to understand something. I'm older now, and my only son has died. I spoke long hours last night with Gandalf, and it seems that Saruman has declared open war, as feared. Evil will stop at nothing to claim these lands, and many surrounding it. With forces so adamant and gaining power, I'm not sure who will survive at the end of this. My life is no less expendable than anyone else's, and then who will reign over Rohan?"

Eomer looked away. "Uncle, I'm not...why choose me as the next heir?"

Theoden turned his face back. "It's because you are, Eomer. With Theodred gone, you are the next in line. It doesn't matter that you're not my son, because I've always considered you as such. I mention Jim, because...when you, too grow old, you'll need your own heir. You know he cannot provide that to you."

"Uncle..." Eomer began. He felt tears stinging at his eyes and blinked quickly. He hadn't cried before his uncle since he was a child. "If I must choose between ruling, and being with Jim, I choose Jim. If you must banish me once more, I hold no ill-will toward you, and neither will anyone else."

Theoden shook his head, and brought Eomer into his arms. "Never again will you leave these halls with a tarnished name. You were caught in the evil which plagued our home for so long, and I still regret it. Eomer, I won't force you into this because I love you. I know that your time with Jim has not been meaningless. You love him, and I see that."

Eomer sighed and nodded his head. He pulled away once he'd regained his composure. "Did you have to make such a choice? Do you understand what I face now?"

Theoden sighed, and ran a palm down the side of Eomer's face. "I do. My life with my queen was a wonderful one, though I did have to say my farewell to another. She was a beautiful woman, but a...simple one, by the standards of others."

"Uncle. Jim sometimes worries that he's too common for me, and it couldn't be further from the truth! I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with him."

"I know. However," he added slowly," my words remain the same. With him, there is no legitimate heir to Rohan after your reign. Love can be selfish like this sometimes, Eomer, but you must make the best decision. I cannot help you with it, or make one for you because of the times ahead. We must all focus on bringing peace back to Middle-Earth."

* * *

Lunch was a quiet affair. No one seemed to be able to find the right words for pleasant conversation. Eomer finally excused himself, and headed straight through the front doors. He wandered past the houses below, and to the edge of the fields. A grey sky loomed overhead, and the air was damp with the coming rain.

It wasn't long before Eomer felt a hand on his shoulder. He was expecting Jim, but he was surprised to see Aragorn. The dark-haired man had become a good friend of his these past weeks, one whom Eomer would fully trust with his life. Aragorn gave a soft smile and folded his arms. "I watched you leave; you seem deeply troubled, friend."

"...Yes, I am."

"Does it, perhaps, involve a fair-haired man in your life?"

Eomer nodded. "I spoke with my uncle this morning. I'm dooming Rohan if I choose to stay with Jim."

Aragorn was silent for a while. He was much like Theoden, thoughtful and reserved, but always with the perfect answer once he spoke. He reached up around his neck, and pulled a beautiful necklace out from his collar. Eomer had never seen it, and eyed it with wonder. Aragorn brushed a thumb across it, then asked, "Have you been introduced to someone new? A princess from a neighboring land?"

"Nothing yet. I believe that my uncle will go with that course of action, should I fail to decide before things are calm again."

Nodding, Aragorn tucked the necklace back in. "Yes. His thoughts are to the future of Rohan, and rightfully so. He understands that your life is being taken in two directions, and wishes desperately to fix it. King Theoden is a good, strong ruler, and has done nothing but his best."

"Yes," Eomer breathed deeply. "I understand. It is a painful choice to make, no matter which one I go with."

"That is an unfortunate part of life," Aragorn mused. "I once had to do the same as you, Eomer." He patted his chest, where the hidden gem lay against it.

"What did you decide?" Eomer asked. "What did you leave behind?"

"The purest, most angelic creature I've never met, my A'maelamin."

Eomer understood the elvish word - 'beloved'.

"I still wish every day to come back to her, but for her well-being I had to leave."

"Are you happy with this, Aragorn? What is more important - duty, or the happiness you could have shared with her?"

A strange expression crossed the man's face. A mixture of regret, understanding, love and bitterness. "I am content enough that she'll be safe. However, no, I'm not 'happy'. If I were to give any advice to you, it would be to choose what will make you happiest."

Eomer was grateful for the counsel given by both family and friend. It brought him much closer to his final answer, so he decided to do something about it. He hurried up to his room, and packed two satchels, then went down to the stables to check on the horses. He wasn't all that surprised to find Jim there, and stopped in the doorway.

Jim looked miserable as he pet Elon's mane. He sniffled and took a couple of deep breaths, then sighed. "I don't know what to do," he said in the silent air.

Eomer's heart seized, and he strode forward. "Jim," he called. He brought the startled man into his arms and kissed him, pressing him up against the wall. "Jim," he breathed desperately. "Jim, my love..."

"Eomer, what's...gotten into you?" Jim squeaked, as Eomer's hand was making its way down the front of Jim's pants. "Not here, Eomer," he pleaded. As much as his warrior obviously wanted him, he wasn't going to risk getting caught like this.

Eomer seemed to understand, and pulled away just a bit. "We're going out for a night or two. Right now."

Jim shook his head in confusion. "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just...I want to be alone with you, clear our heads of...things that have come up." He brought Jim into his arms and kissed him again, hoisting him off his feet. "Will you go, Jim?" He asked against Jim's neck.

Jim took a calming breath and nodded. "Of course I will. We...can't go far, in case we're needed."

"Oh, Jim," Eomer whispered. He decided to leave out, _It doesn't matter right now._

* * *

Jim decided that the gods were watching down on Middle-Earth, even for just a couple of nights. The stars were out, shining brightly for two young lovers nestled in their camp area. The fire was low from the dinner they'd shared hours before, but a different one burned now.

"Eomer - " Jim gasped weakly. Eomer thrust into him again and again, the wet slap of their skin sending him over the edge at last. His release came and he groaned in relief, tossing his head back as Eomer followed after.

"Jim," Eomer whispered. He gave a final toss of his hips, then fell into Jim's arms and let his body rest. "My beautiful Jim..."

Their gaze met in the dim light, and then their lips once more. Jim parted his lips, yielding to Eomer's tongue against his. "I wish," he mumbled breathlessly, "I wish this could go on forever..."

Perhaps he hadn't meant to say it, or didn't realize he'd spoken aloud. Eomer's entire frame froze, and he looked down at Jim with visible regret. "What do you mean?"

Jim sighed after a moment, and sat up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to speak my thoughts, Eomer."

Eomer sat as well, wrapping strong arms around him. "That is a first," he tried to tease. They both shared a weak laugh before falling into silence once more. It was Eomer who spoke next. "Jim, do not worry about anything when we return."

"Why? I...don't know what you and your uncle spoke about, and I won't pry, but...I know it involved me."

"Yes," Eomer replied without hesitation. "I'm...the heir, and must provide my own when the time comes."

Jim looked up at him with doubtful eyes. "You could never be with someone like me, then. That's what I've been worried about this entire time, Eomer -"

"Jim," came the growling answer. "I never want you to say those words again. I tire of hearing falsehood from your beautiful lips, and it stabs at my heart. You are my equal, and I love you. You are my A'maelamin. My beloved."

"...Eomer," Jim choked, holding him close. "I love you, so much."

When they returned back to Edoras, Eomer walked hand-in-hand with Jim into the throne room. Theoden was speaking with Gandalf and the others, but at the sight of the two men, he asked for privacy. Once it was just the three of them, Eomer cleared his throat. "Perhaps, uncle, after the war is over..."

"Yes, my son?"

"Perhaps we can discuss more. For now, I want you to know that I have chosen Jim. As you said, there are dangerous times ahead, and we need to focus on aiding the cause. We shouldn't have to worry about who will rule and who will not - you are still the King, and will be for many years."

Theoden remained silent. With a soft expression, he moved forward and kissed each of them on the forehead. Then he stepped out, with two pairs of eyes following his leave.

Jim looked to Eomer and asked, "Is he upset?"

Eomer turned, and there was a relieved, content smile on his lips. "No, my love. He has given us his blessing, no matter what the outcome."

Jim's eyes went wide. "...What about...?" He looked to the empty throne.

Eomer shook his head. "Don't you understand? That doesn't matter, Jim! You and I are going to be together for a long, long time, because I am never giving you up. Not for anyone or anything."

Tears welled up in Jim's eyes, and he hugged Eomer tightly. "Neither will I."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Author Note: ** This is the final chapter! Thank you so much for reading!

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

There was only one time Jim could think of when he heard the sound of a truly shattered heart. It came from his beloved Eomer, as the exhausted warrior rushed to his sister's side. As Jim limped through the sea of bodies, he watched Eomer's head toss back, and another yell erupted into the sky.

Surrounding them were chaos and death. Jim had never imagined that so many would lose their lives, but it was a reality before his stinging eyes. He reached Eomer and collapsed, nursing the wound in his side. He'd be fine, and it was nothing compared to what Eomer was feeling now. Jim could only hold Eomer and weep with him over their loss.

_Four days prior..._

Evening had fallen, finding Eomer and Jim settled in bed. They were naked and spent, sated smiles on their lips. Jim stretched and turned to face his lover, wondering aloud if could ever be happier. "Is it possible?"

Eomer brushed a hand over Jim's cheek. "Perhaps. For now, we should enjoy the happiness we feel now, and not wish for more."

Jim's smile widened, and he rested his head onto Eomer's chest. "This is why I love you - you always say the perfect thing. How are you so perfect?"

Eomer ran his fingers gently through Jim's messy hair. "...I am not, though it is kind of you to think so."

Jim lifted his head. "I don't think it, I know it. Sleep well, Eomer."

"Sleep well, my love."

The next morning, the men woke and dressed quickly. Gandalf had hurried off to Gondor, to plead for their aid in the war. The next hours were spent pouring over maps, discussing plans and mulling over what could be done. It wasn't until afternoon when the doors burst open, and Aragorn rushed in. "Minas-Tirith has lit the beacon! Gondor calls for aid!"

Theoden immediately began to round up any men available. He walked with Eomer and Jim, explaining that any able bodies were needed. "I leave you two days. On the third day we ride for Gondor." He hurried off.

Jim shared an apprehensive look with Eomer and sighed. Eomer took his hand into Jim's, and took him to a more private area. Then he brought Jim close, running a hand over his back. "What worries you?" He whispered.

Jim shook his head uncertainly. "So many things, Eomer. The men are still tired from Helm's Deep, some still inured. How can we ask them to give what they can't?"

Eomer's heart fell; Jim was such a compassionate creature. "We must. They are willing to do all they can for this cause, even if it means an honorable death."

Jim pulled away. "I wish this were over! This war is hopeless and...if I ever lost you - "

Eomer stopped him by grasping his shoulder. "Enough!" He barked, but his voice broke. "We are proud men, and we do not weep like small children. We are warriors and we will not go down without a proper fight. However, I do not intend to lose my life to such evil, and neither should you. We will be fine, Jim."

After a long moment, Jim nodded and took a deep breath. "You're right. I let my fear get to me, and I need to stop. Let's go find as many men possible."

So it went, for two days. Watching the same fear cross into the faces of many, and change into burning confirmation that, yes, they would fight. It was tiring work, but many of the company was ready the next day. Eomer led them, giving a strong speech before they head out.

"Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan! Oaths you have taken. Now fulfill them all, to Lord and Land!"

Many women went along to strengthen the soldiers. Eowyn was among them, with her bright smile and wonderful laugh. Jim and Eomer were enjoying an evening meal when she ventured out from her tent, encouraging a halfling named Merry to the smithy. The little creature bounded off, and Jim's heart leaped at his enthusiasm. His smile faded, though, as Eomer spoke.

"You should not encourage him."

Jim was shocked. Eowyn, however, held a proud chin and promptly replied, "You should not doubt him."

Eomer wasn't phased by the stare of his lover. "It is not him I doubt, only the reach of his arm." It was clear that he meant to innocently tease, but no one was smiling.

Eowyn's expression hardened. "What right have you to question why he fights? He has as much right as you do." With that, she walked off.

The silence between Eomer and Jim quickly grew heavy. Eomer finally looked up and said, "Jim, do not regard me with such eyes."

"Why not? If that poor halfling had heard you, his heart would have been discouraged. He's all alone out here, trying to be strong for his friends." As Jim understood it, three other hobbits were scattered through these parts, fighting for their lives. "You should apologize to her."

Eomer fought from rolling his eyes. "I've done nothing wrong."

Jim sighed, and set his empty plate aside. "Why do you feel you alone have the right to face battle?"

Eomer straightened up, his lips parted in surprise. "Are you still upset from when I was against you doing the same? If you'll remember, I was concerned for your life, Jim!" He stood abruptly.

Jim's eyes nervously followed him. "Eomer - "

"No. I was worried, Jim, just as much as I now am for the halfling. He's small and an easy target - I do not wish him to die at the foul hands of orcs. Watching my brother die in the same manner was quite enough!" Eomer turned on his heel, and stomped off.

For the next hour, he refused to speak to anyone. His anger flowed through him, seeping and returning as he thought. He was frustrated that no one seemed to understand his desire to keep friends and loved ones alive, and -

"Eomer, brother?"

At the touch of his sister's calming hand, he felt himself deflate. Finally he met her tearful gaze, and frowned. "What is it, sister? I am sorry for earlier - "

She hugged him tightly and shook her head. "No, I am sorry. These are harsh times, and we shouldn't spend them with harsh words."

He kissed the top of her head, holding her in his arms. "I sense something else. What upsets you so, Wynni?"

She gave a small sob at the use of her nickname. She looked up and replied, "Aragorn has gone, for what I cannot be sure. We also argued over something, and I..." She shook her head, tears renewed.

After a moment, Eomer understand. "You love him." He felt her nod against his chest. He remembered his conversation with Aragorn, days earlier, and his heavy heart went out to his sister. It seemed the dark-haired man had made the choice that would be best for him, leaving Eowyn to live with it.

Eomer sat up with her as evening went into night, letting her pour her emotions into his shoulder. Finally she tired and calmed a little. She thanked him and excused herself to her tent. Before she left, she looked at Eomer and said, "You are lucky. You have Jim, and that should mean the world to you. Goodnight, brother, I love you."

He watched her go, then made his way back to his and Jim's tent. It was late, so most were asleep, but he feared Jim had gone. He was relieved to find Jim nestled under the covers, awake and brooding. Eomer dropped to his knees at Jim's side, looking at him with regret. "I am sorry, my love," he whispered.

Jim sat up and moved closer, accepting Eomer's apology through a soft kiss. "I forgive you. Did you make peace with Eowyn?" He added, just a touch of sternness in his voice.

Eomer cracked a humble smile and nodded, settling down beside Jim. "Yes, I did. She told me...I'm lucky to have you."

Jim trailed a thumb across Eomer's cheek. "I'm lucky to have you, too." He kissed Eomer again, and soon they shared a quiet passion in each other's arms. It was reverent, more so than their first time, and they lay in awe as they came down from it. Eomer blinked away tears as he whispered, "I am forever yours, Jim."

"And I'm yours."

The next morning, everyone packed up and headed out. It wasn't a long travel to Gondor, and there was no time to rest. Six thousand men had answer the call to aid, but it was a wonder if it were enough.

* * *

"Ouch!" Jim hissed. He bit his lip as the needle pierced his flesh, trying to ignore the throb. The woman stitching him up looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry there is nothing to ease the pain. Just three more, and it's over."

Jim nodded absently, his eyes just having found Eomer across the room. He was perched near the stairs, sitting next to Eowyn's body and looking beyond miserable. He looked as though all the fight had gone out of him. Once Jim was bandaged, he hobbled his way up to Eomer and sat next to him.

Eomer was visibly relieved, and cupped Jim's face. "Jim...are you badly injured?"

"No, I'm fine, I promise." Jim looked down at Eowyn, who looked as though she were sleeping. "I'm so sorry, Eomer."

Eomer gripped his hands. "She is alive," he commented with a sniffle. Jim turned his head in surprise, so Eomer explained. "She is marked from the evil of the Witch King. I am proud that she was the one to avenge our King."

Jim's face fell, and he nodded. He'd heard, as he was being cared for, that King Theoden was dead. Before Jim could answer, Aragorn appeared before them with a solemn expression. He was silent as he stooped over Eowyn, and placed a wet cloth over her forehead. He seemed to concentrate, murmuring something, and Jim and Eomer looked on. Finally, Eowyn took deep breath, then another as she looked up into Aragorn's eyes.

Overcome, Eomer turned his face in toward Jim's chest, sobbing in relief. Jim wrapped secure arms around him, his reaction nothing short of the same. So many had been lost today, but at least, not all.

Later that day, six men stood in the quiet halls of Gondor, determined to keep hope alive. Much was discussed concerning the ring, and the two hobbits still venturing through Mordor. Aragorn offered the idea of drawing out Sauron's armies - empty the lands. "Then we gather our full strength and march to the Black Gate."

Eomer's brow was knit in thought. He glanced between Legolas and Jim at his side. "We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms."

Aragorn was insistent. "Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion," Legolas replied hopefully.

Gandalf pursed his lips. "Sauron will expect a trap. He will not take the bait."

Aragorn gave them all a knowing look. "No, I think he will."

Gimli, who'd been contently smoking his pipe, chimed in. "Certainty of death, _small _chance of success...what are we waiting for?"

A smile broke out on Jim's lips, and he took Eomer's hand. "It'll work," he agreed, and Eomer nodded.

Gandalf instructed everyone to ready themselves in making the journey to Mordor. He left with Aragorn, and Legolas and Gimli followed. Jim and Eomer remained alone, with Jim wondering what was on his warrior's mind. "Eomer?"

Eomer pulled him close, letting their foreheads lightly bump together. "I would have felt truly alone these past hours, were it not for you."

"...Eomer, I'm sorry for your loss. Your uncle was a great man, and even greater king. He'll be remembered for centuries."

Eomer nodded and smiled. "Yes. His sacrifice is something I will never forget. When you and I return home, I shall take his place and rule over Rohan, in his honor."

Jim looked up at him after hesitating. "What does that mean for us?"

Eomer's smile went tender. "It means you will rule at my side. I do not intend to abandon neither the throne, nor you, Jim. To rule my uncle's kingdom wouldn't be complete without your guidance."

Jim's breath caught in his throat. "Are you saying...you wish us..."

"To be wed. I haven't a ring now, but will you accept me, Jim?"

Jim finally took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He nodded and they shared a sweet kiss. "I will, Eomer. I'm forever yours."

**EPILOGUE**

The day that the ring of power was finally destroyed was a joyous one for Middle-Earth. It was as if a weight had been lifted, along with the darkness that had veiled the lands for so long.

It was finally a time for peace. Eomer did just as he'd promised, and presented Jim with a beautiful silver band in the garden of their home. Jim returned to his town for a week, to spend some time with his mother and announce the engagement.

Eomer busied himself with his affairs in the meantime. He would wait to be crowned until Jim was back, but he didn't miss out on the one for Aragorn. The man was heir to the throne and had finally accepted it, allowing himself a long and happy life with his beloved. It was a beautiful ceremony, which Gandalf lef, then Aragorn took his first steps into the crowd as King. As he passed Eomer, he received a humble bow, with a smile playing at the blonde man's lips.

Four hobbits attended the event. They bowed to honor the King, but it was Aragorn who insisted they stand. Then following his lead, the entirety of the people present got on bended knee for the heroes. Eomer silently thanked them for their brave deeds, in awe of how the world had been saved in such unexpected hands.

When Eomer returned to Rohan, Jim was waiting for him. Winona was at his side; she bowed and kissed Eomer's hands in gratitude. He moved her to stand and smiled. "My lady," he whispered, "you need not do this. I am indebted to you, for allowing me a life with your wonderful son."

Winona lifted her chin proudly. "You saved him. In so many ways, Eomer. I'll always be thankful for that."

Both the crowning and wedding ceremonies were beautiful. The festivities were mostly for the people, who'd earned every moment of it. Eomer sat quietly and contently on his throne, Jim at his side with their fingers entwined.


End file.
